


Hidden Blessing

by EverlarkLover1960



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 44,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlarkLover1960/pseuds/EverlarkLover1960
Summary: Katniss Everdeen lives with her mother and sister, her father had tragically died in a mine accident which left them bankrupt and her mother needs to always work every shift she can get. Peeta Mellark is Katniss's best friend and has been there from the start, when Peeta takes Katniss to Prom they do a little bit more than dancing.





	1. Two Lines

Two lines.

The two lines that mock me, the two lines that are changing my life... the two lines of the pregnancy test tell me that I am definetly pregnant and I know exactly who the father is, my best friend Peeta Mellark and it all started a month ago on June 13th...

_A Month Before_

"So Katniss... what do you say? Do you want to be my date to Prom?" My best friend asks, I wasn't planning on going but I can't make my best friend unhappy 

"But I don't have a dress..." I trail off 

"It's okay, I could lend you money an---" 

"No. Peeta, you've already done too much for me... it's okay. I'll find a dress" I reassure him and he nods as we go to our next class. 

It's Prom night and I'm sitting in my friend Madge's room, her older sister doing my hair, after I had told my best girl friend then she insisted that I have one of her dresses and let her sister do my hair and makeup, the dress I chose is black and has a high neck, with a white lace pattern around the waist and then it cuts off at mid thigh, then I've got black heels to match my dress, Madge squeals as she sees the finishing touches 

"Oh my gosh Gabby! You did amazing!" Madge smiles are her older sister who gives me a mirror and as I look into the mirror I hardly recognise myself... my dark hair in beautiful waves and my make up is unblieveable... smokey eyes with a dark coloured purple lipstick

"Gabby... I love it" I sigh and she chuckles 

"It was no problem kid, my pleasure" she replies 

Soon after I put on my dress Madge's date and Peeta both arrive, Prom starts off really fun, we drink the spiked punch with cheap alcohol, everyone and even some teachers end up extremely drunk including Peeta and I which has led us here, back at his home, laying on his bed, making out and in my drunken mind I am so glad that his parents are out of town for three days. Our first time was like everyone's, uncomfortable and awkward, it hurt at first and the uncomfortableness of his big friend inside of me, at the time it felt right, it felt good but we didn't think about the consequences that would follow. 

_Present_

He needs to know. I have to tell him but how? I can't just go over there and say ' _Oh hey Peeta I haven't talked to you since we've had sex, we should be friends oh and guess what? You're my baby daddy_ ' okay obviously I wouldn't say it like that and so I tell my little sister I'm going out then I head out for the ten minute walk to Peeta's home, nothing but my thoughts to accompany with me, what will my mother think? We can barely keep the house yet alone a baby... I need to have an abortion, I can't care for this baby, I don't have the money and I'm not ready to be a mother.

I reach Peeta's home and knock on the door, sadly Mrs Mellark opens it and immediately gives me the worst evils anyone could ever give 

"I need to see Peeta, it's really important" I say in a small voice trying to hide the the pregnancy test in my hands by having them behind my back, I curse silently at wearing shorts with no pockets 

"What are you trying to hide poor girl" she spits yanking my arms and the test falls to the ground and I start to panic as she picks it up, her face goes red with anger and yanks me inside after slamming the door 

"Peeta James Mellark! Get down here!" She yells and I hear loud footsteps, I try to get out of her grip but it only tightens, Peeta's face is completely confused when he comes down to see me trying to get free 

"Katniss? What are you doing here?" Before I could say something his mother let's go and slaps him hard across the face 

"You filthy boy! How dare you get a disgusting poor rat pregnant!" She yells and Peeta looks at me with widened eyes as he realises just as I did this afternoon that we didn't use protection that night as we were too drunk then 

"I...I'm sorry. We... I" he stutters and his dad walks in through the door 

"Henry! Our son done the most horrific thing!" 

"What'd he do?" His dad calmly asks noticing my silent tears 

"He got that  _thing_ pregnant" she spits and my tears fall down even more as his father sighs 

"Ursula. Go cool off in our room, I'll take care of this" his dad says and she stops up the stairs, his dad gets us both to sit down in the lounge as his dad gets a kitchen chair so he's sitting in front of them, both avoid looking into each other's eyes 

"So it's true Katniss?" Henry asks and I nod 

"I'm a month late..." I trail off and his dad sighs 

"You both know what this means don't you?" He asks 

"I want an abortion" I state and Peeta's head shoots up 

"You mean kill the baby?! No! That... that's not the most reasonable decision" Peeta angrily replies 

"Son. Approach this more calmly, don't let anger control you" his father states and looks over to me 

"You're sure about it?" He asks and I nod and I look to Peeta who looks at me and sighs 

"I'll come. So you're not alone" he replies and I give him a sad smile knowing this isn't easy for him, he's always been against abortions but I know he knows that we can't have this baby. 

* * *

We wait in the abortion clinic, just Peeta and I... his father is waiting in the car and we are going to get an appointment, I'm nervous as I look around at all the safe sex posters and what the different stages a baby would look like aborted, we are both called into the doctors office and we sit down 

"So you two are wanting to abort the baby?" He asks and we nod 

"Okay, now with all of our cases we have to show the video on how the abortion works" he says and we nod again, when the video starts it already starts getting graphic and gruesome, they literally scoop out everything and filter the stomach, blood... insides... blood, I can't take it I run over to the bin and vomit 

"Turn it off. Please" I gag and the video gets turned off as Peeta rubs my back, when I'm done vomiting I look at him 

"I can't do it. I just... I can't" I cry and he hugs me

"Shhh. It's okay, you don't have to, it's alright" he comforts rubbing my back as I cry into his chest. 

We now lay on his bed, both looking at the ceiling as our thoughts take over our minds, what's my mother going to think? How are we going to support this baby? I mean I'd choose adoption but I feel like I've bonded with this baby already... I'm so scared 

"What are we going to do? I've ruined your life..." I say breaking the silence 

"No... we both are responsible. We have to do this together" he replies, I sit up and he does too 

"I...I'm scared. My mom definitely will throw me out of the house, your mother will never let me stay here" I admit starting to panic 

"Katniss, breathe. Relax, none of this can be good for the baby" he softly comforts and I sigh 

"Look Katniss... I know that you'll think the worst when I say this but I'm taking my chance. I've loved you since we first met and I have many evidence to prove it, I know you aspecially are going through a rough time but I want to do this together. I want us to be together" he admits but I'm still a little skeptic about his confession 

"Can I see the evidence?" I ask and he goes through his draw and pulls out a warn out journal, the first day September 7th 1999, when we first started school, I remember the hand writing, it's not the best but neat enough to read, all it's saying that he met a beautiful girl who is now his best friend and how he fell in love with her voice as I sang The Vally song

"I still remember what you were wearing that day... a red and white checked dress which had a red bow around it, you wore your small brown knee flat boots and your hair in two braids that hung all the way at your back and they were tied in a bow" he explains and I honestly can't believe what I'm hearing, I didn't know he paid attention that much, I continue to flick through and stop at the one dated June 14th 2012, day after Prom night... and so I read it 

_June 14th 2012_

_I can't believe it... yesturday was the best night of my life_

_Katniss and I had our first... in my bed. I've dreamt this_

_day for as long as I can remember and I think I'm going_

_to ask her to be my girlfriend, she swore that we were never_

_to tell anyone and I promised her, I don't know if she'll say yes_

_but it's worth a short, I've loved her since I was 5 I hope she says yes_

 

I look over to Peeta who's face is bright red, I never knew he had those feelings for me... it's so sweet 

"Sorry... we weren't um meant to read that" he says embaressed 

"I never knew you had a crush on me..." I trail off 

"It's more than a crush for me" he admits 

"Why didn't you ask me? I would've said yes" I reply and he looks at me with wide eyes 

"Really?! Like you would have been my girlfriend?!" He asks shocked and I chuckle 

"Yes Peeta, I've always had a soft spot for you" I admit 

"So will you be my girlfriend?" He asks and I smile 

"Of course but we'll take things slow, only small kisses okay?" I say and he nods kissing my cheek, both of us as happy as can be.


	2. Telling Mom

My knee bumps up and down nervously as we sit in Peeta's car on the driveway of my home, today is the day I'm going to tell my mother and little sister that I'm pregnant and that we're keeping the baby but I just keep thinking the worst, what if she doesn't want me around? What if she doesn't want anything to do with me?

"Katniss, come down. Just relax" but I keep doing it and letting all the worst scenarios run through my head 

"I...I can't... what if she kicks me out? What if she just abando---" he cuts me off by kissing me, I'm caught by surprise but I eventually kiss back, we break away and I suddenly feel much more calmer 

"You'll be okay. We'll be okay" he reassures and I nod, we get out of the car then up to the front door once we enter through my mom is sitting on the couch staring into space, what happened?

"Mom? What's wrong?" I ask stepping closer and closer till she's looking at me, sadness and disappointment in her eyes 

"Peeta's mother just called me... your pregnant? Katniss... I... I thought you knew better, I thought that I could count on you to be a good role model to your sister, getting pregnant at 18 is not the way. How could you do this to me? After all that we've been through? How could you... my eldest daughter..." she explains, disappointment all in her voice and I now notice the tears falling from my face 

"Please mom... I, I need your help, I... I'm sorry" I apologise crying 

"I think the both of you need to go. Pack your things Katniss" my mother states, she gets up and walks upstairs, slamming the door to her room and just now Prim walks through the door 

"Hi Katniss! Hi Peeta!" She cheerfully greets but I push past her, now angry with my mother, I storm up the stairs and to my room, I pull out my suitcase and packing my clothes, Prim and Peeta stand at the doorway as I pack my things, the angry tears falling down my face 

"Katniss... where are you going?" Prim asks as Peeta decides to help me pack 

"I'm not living here anymore, Primrose. I'm pregnant and mom has kicked me out. So I'm moving in with Peeta Primrose" I explain and she knows something hit a nerve when I use her real name 

"But you have to stay... you're my big sister" she says in a small voice as I zip my suit case and pack in my overnight bag 

"A disappointment of a big sister that's for sure" I state shoving as much as I can in the bag and then zipping it up, Peeta takes my things and I walk up to Prim who has teary eyes 

"I want you to live here... I want to see the baby" she says as her tears fall but I wipe them away 

"Listen, we'll have sister time together okay?" I say and she nods, I kiss the top of her head and hug her 

"I love you" she cries

"I love you too Little Duck" 

* * *

"Mom!" Peeta yells through his house clearly very angry, his mom and dad walk in through the hallway

"Why?" Is all he asks

"Peeta! You know how girls like her can be! Get pregnant and steal our money!" She argues

"Ursula... what did you do?" His dad asks but before she could say anything Peeta buts in

"She called Katniss's mother and now Katniss has been kicked out of her home" Peeta explains, anger everywhere in his voice

"Ursula... how could you. She's still just a child" Henry states

"Henry! How could you support this... this... this bitch and that evil _thing_ inside of her!" She spits and that definitely hit somewhere with Peeta and he goes into rage mode 

"How dare you! You have no fucking right to say those things about her! For years you would hit me! Blackmail dad if he said anything! You're a monster, you're the evil thing! I promise you that you'll have nothing to do with our baby or Katniss and even me because I'm not going to let Katniss go through what I went through!" He yells and I follow him storm outside and he kicks the basketball which goes at the other end of the lawn 

"Peeta. Calm down. Take a breathe" I softly say and he does then calms down from his rage fit 

"I just... she can't talk about you two like that" he says 

"I know... I'm glad you had the courage because at that moment... I didn't" I reply and he sighs, then his father comes out with his car keys 

"Guys... I'm sorry about what went on. I know this time will be tough but... you have my support. I'm giving you the apartment above the bakery. I'm paying for all the oppintments, I'm paying for the best and cosiest hospital room. I want to witness my grandchild in a comfortable room" he replies 

"Dad... really?" Peeta asks and his dad gives him a key 

"Yes. I mean Rye and Ruben are following their dream and I know you've always wanted to have the bakery so when I retire... the bakery will be yours" he explainsand I can't help myself, I launch at him and give him the biggest hug, soon Peeta joins and after a little while we break away 

"Dad... this means so much to us. Thank you" Peeta says 

"Enough thanking me. Go and enjoy it. I'll be coming around tomorrow with groceries and to take you both to your first oppintment" he explains and I smile then kiss him on the cheek then we leave to for now will be our new home.

* * *

"What do you say after this we got out for some lunch?" Henry asks 

"Oh my godddddd. I've been craving a bean burrito from Taco Bell" I whine from the backseat and Peeta just chuckles

"You've been craving burritos for a week" he says smiling 

"Well maybe I just haven't had them in a while" I huff and his dad just chuckles 

"I'll get you three" he says and I squeal 

"You're the best Henry!" I smile but he just chuckles. 

I read a pregnancy magazine as we wait for our name to be called out, I'm facinated with the facts that is in it 

"Peeta, listen to this, babies can taste the food their mothers eat in the womb, how cool is that?" I smile and he chuckles 

"Any other fun facts?" He asks and I read through 

"Oh! This is interesting! According to study, women who snore during pregnancy are more likely to have smaller babies" I read out and he chuckles 

"Well, our baby will be tiny" he smirks and I jokingly slap his arm, we both look through the magazine till we get called up by a doctor, once we get into the ultrasound room I start to become super nervous 

"Hello Peeta. Haven't seen you since you were a chubby baby running around" the doctor smiles, she's a women maybe nearly fifty?

"I'm a good friend of your fathers, I'll be delivering your baby" she warmly smiles 

"Okay dear, lift up your stomach enough to see your stomach" she instructs and I nod pulling it up, she talks to us as she prepares 

"So, are you both keeping your little bean?" She asks and I smile and nod 

"That's amazing, you both taking responsiblity of this baby, not many people your age take such a big responsibility" she explains 

"I mean... we have to... abortion played in my mind but once I saw what happens... I just vomited in the trash bin" I reply 

"Yeah. It's awful what happens to the poor thing. What people don't know is that you're killing a human being, but a few weeks it'll have a heartbeat but you won't hear it fully for a while" she explains and I nod, I look to the screen and there our baby is, he or she looks like a peanut... 

"Would you like photos?" She asks 

"Can we have three?" I ask and she smiles then nods, when she leaves Peeta quickly wipes my tummy 

"Did you see? Our baby looked like a peanut" and he smiles 

"Our little peanut" he repeats, we wait for a few more minutes before Dr Rose comes back 

"Here you are, now... you both need to fill out the forms at the front desk. Your father has already signed his part and now you both must sign the papers and collect the vitimins you need" she advices, I can't believe it... we're having a baby! We're going to be fine but how will we afford the baby's things? Hopefully we'll be able to. 

The day went by quite quickly after that, Peeta, Henry and I went to Taco Bell as it was said, and now Peeta and I lay in bed, making out... yes we've gone that far but it feels right... plus he's the father of my baby

"Mmm. Peeta" I say breaking from his lips 

"Mmmm?" He mumbles on my neck 

"We need to tell our friends" I sigh and he looks at me in the eye 

"Your sure?" He asks and I nod 

"They deserve to know" I reply and he smiles 

"I'll call them tomorrow" he says and just as he goes to kiss me again my phone goes off, groaning he lays back down on his side while I answer it 

_Hello?_

_Hey Katnip_

_Oh my god Gale! How's college?!_

_It's good, I'm coming home next week. I've finished everything and school is out early, I've finished my college days and so I'm coming back and I'll see my little sister off to college_

_Um... about that... I'm not, I'm not going to college anymore_

_What? Why? You were looking forward to it since you started high school_

_I know but... my plans have changed. Instead of going straight to moms can you drop in at the Mellark Bakery?_

_Yeah sure_

_Okay thanks. I'll see you then_

_Righto, be safe Katnip_

_I will bye_

I then hang up and see a horrified Peeta 

"Your brother is going to beat me up" he says 

"Who Gale? Oh come on he won't" I reply 

"Katniss, remember when he was twelve? That kid stole his ice cream so he punched him so hard he knocked him out. That'll happen to me... or even worse" he explains and I roll my eyes and straddle him 

"He'll have to go through me first. He won't hurt his pregnant little sister" I state and he sighs but I do the only thing I can think of and kiss those soft tender lips.


	3. Better Then I Expected

I nervously sit in the bakery as I wait for Gale who should be here at any minute now... Peeta's in the bakery kitchen getting a head start for the day, well I insisted him do it seeing as he's been parinoid that Gale will hit him, maybe Gale will take it better if it was just me that told him. I then see the familiar grey Honda Civic pull into the parking lot of the bakery, Gale steps out and walks up the porch, I unlock the door and quickly hug him 

"I've missed you so much" I say and he chuckles 

"I missed you too Katnip. So what are you doing here?" He asks confused 

"I uh I live here now... with Peeta" I admit 

"Oh! You two are a thing!" He chuckles and I nod 

"Geez I'm not surprised. That kid has had love eyes for you for years!" He chuckles and I feel a light blush 

"So, are you going to tell me why you suddenly aren't going to college?" He asks and I sit him down at one of the tables and I sit across from him

"Well... I've been going through some... changes" I start but he just looks confused 

"Katniss, I don't know what your saying" 

"Okay. You need to promise you won't get mad or go on a raging spree" I say 

"I promise, now tell me" he replies and I sigh 

"It started on Prom night... Peeta was my date but we were going as friends. The punch was spiked so we had a little too much to drink. We had unprotected sex and now... now I'm pregnant, we're also keeping our baby" I explain as he just sits there as if trying to process everything but after all the abandonment I take it as a bad sign and start crying 

"I'm sorry Gale. I-I just couldn't keep this from you, mom threw me out, Peeta's mother hates me, I just don't want to be abandoned by my big brother" I cry and he comes over to hug me 

"I may not be... okay with my baby sister having a baby at 18 but I'm here to support both you and Peeta" he comforts as my cries dies down, I hear someone come through the door behind the counter and I see Peeta, a little afraid to be punched in the face 

"Hey Peeta, long time no see. How've you been?" Gale asks as Peeta walks over 

"I've been pretty great. Has Katniss told you?" He asks and Gale chuckles 

"Yeah. Don't worry man, how can I ever punch that chubby face of yours" he smirks pulling on Peeta's cheeks 

"I hated it when you did that" Peeta whines and I smile at there interaction 

"Well. Can't wait to see my niece or nephew. Make sure I'm called when the new addition is here" he says 

"Yeah we will. Thank you for being understanding Gale. We really needed that" Peeta admits 

"Hey, no matter what I'm always here to support my baby sister, take care of her Peeta" Gale says 

"It's okay. I'll be fine. Come over anytime" I smile and he nods and walk out, we both let out a breath we didn't know we were holding 

"What would you say.... you know now that we're dating..." I turn to face him, smirking 

"So... the Peeta Mellark is nervous?" And his eyes grow 

"N-n-no! I-I..." he's definitely nervous 

"Are you wanting to go somewhere?" I smirk and he gulps then nods 

"Well then. That's a date"

* * *

"Peeta... this is beyond fancy..." I say as we sit at our table, Peeta just smiles in his cute dark blue button up and a black tie 

"Well... my dad insisted, he didn't want you be taken to Burger King or something" he replies and I role my eyes 

"Soooo, he got you to take me to the most expensive place in our small town?" I state and he shrugs smiling 

"I also agreed. We want the best for you" he admits as I give him a smile 

"I can start to see your bump" he adds smiling brightly 

"Yeah... this dress is tight around my stomach. I've gained quite a few" I reply a little embaressed 

"Well. You look beautiful" he says just as our waiter comes, during the night Peeta and I talk about old childhood memories, baby names that we liked, I also might just do an online college course or go to a community college. I start to think that maybe this'll actually workout, I mean Peeta is all I need for support, of course words can't express how grateful I am towards Mr Mellark, he's always been the supportive one in the family, Rye and Ruben were a little like their mother whereas Peeta is very much like his father and I'm grateful he is because I can't deal with another Mrs Mellark. 

 

"Wow..." I pant, yes... Peeta and I did what you think... I don't know, it felt right and I guess I missed it 

"Yeah... that was... wow" he replies and I smile then lay on his bare chest

"Do you want a girl or boy?" I ask 

"I don't know... of course I'm happy with any gender but I've always wanted a girl" he replies and I sigh 

"I don't know... I'd quite like a boy but I'll be just as happy if it's a girl" I admit

"I love you Katniss... I know you aren't ready to sa---" 

"No. I do love you... I do, it's just it's kind of hard when my own mother kicked me out. God I bet Prim hates me, she gave me that look like I just kicked a puppy" I groan in irritation 

"I bet she isn't that mad at you" he states and I sigh 

"Did you get a hold of Madge or anyone?" I ask as he sighs 

"No. Annie and Johanna have already wanted a head start on going to college whereas everyone else it's just college, college, college" he replies 

"We'll be okay won't we?" I ask 

"Of course we will, you, me and our little hidden blessing" 


	4. Christmas

_7 Months Later_

I lay on the couch in the small apartment above the bakery which has helped us a whole lot with our lives, Peeta is currently downstairs seeing as everyone is wanting all the bakery's bread and delicious desserts, it's been tough... this whole pregnancy thing, Peeta and I fought once because I was being a bitch which also meant he spent the night on the couch but we eventually made up and now that my doctor figured out I'm lifting heavy things and that I am doing things I shouldn't do on my own so... Peeta does everything for me besides washing and cleaning, I'm always cleaning, I felt like a pregnant Cinderella. As I laugh at Kramer being an idiot on Seinfeld, I hear some one walking up the stairs but I know it's not Peeta as his are loud and heavy, as the door opens I see my mom and Prim, I sit up as fast as I can and try to get up which ends up on Prim helping me 

"What are you doing here? I said only Prim was able to come over" I state glaring at my mother 

"Well I just thought..." she starts off 

"Thought? What? That you could come here using Prim to actually come over? Or that your sorry for kicking me out?! I was a scared teenager who needed her mother! But guess who was there for me, Peeta's father, he's the only parent in this whole situation that is giving us support hell! He even started surprising us with things that our baby needs!" By now Peeta is up here, still in his apron, I guess he heard the yelling 

"What's going on?" He asks awkwardly 

"Nothing. My mother was just leaving" I spit and she turns and leaves, I sigh as I sit back down on the couch 

"I'm a bitch" I mumble 

"No, Katniss, she needs to know what she done was wrong, I mean her yelling is reasonable but calling you a disappointment and kicking you out, that's just not right" Prim comforts 

"She's right Katniss, it was so hard seeing you hurt so bad. When the time comes everyone will be a family but right now you can't be stressing, it's bad for the baby, remember what Dr Rose said, no stressing" Peeta agrees as he lays me down, he stands but I grab his hand 

"Don't go. Please" I say 

"It's okay. I'll be right downstairs, we'll be finishing soon, we just need to finish a few orders but Prim will be here okay?" He says and I nod then I let go of his hand

"Look after her" he says to Prim 

"I will, I promise" she replies

* * *

"Ugh! Peanut is kicking again" I complainas we lay in bed but Peeta just chuckles, he rolls up my shirt so that my tummy is shown 

"Hey in there, do you think you could stop bothering your mommy" he says against my stomach, the kicking starts to slow down making me sigh 

"I have a feeling our peanut will be sporty like their daddy" I admit smirking, he smiles at me but I just roll my eyes 

"Do you know if our friends are still coming over for Christmas tomorrow?" I ask 

"Yeah. They'll all be here" 

"How's your dad taken the divorce?" I ask, Peeta's mother decided that if Mr Mellark will support on what he's doing then she wanted a divorce, when the papers were signed she moved in at a fancy apartment with a rich doctor, who is nothing but creepy, whenever I saw him at the hospital he'd always give me those... disturbing looks which Peeta eventually told him to stop doing so or else his job would be on the line and he stopped the looks... thank god 

"I don't know... he doesn't talk about it, I know he still loves her and she's got to at least still love him. I can't help but think it's my fault that they split up. I know Ruben and Rye does, I heard them both talking about it" he replies, that's it. I've had enough. I get up and grab my phone, dialling Rubens number 

"Hello? Ruben speaking" 

"Hi. It's Katniss" I spit 

"Oh. Hi" 

"Look, I know your parents divorce is hard to deal with but blaming it all on your baby brother who needs both his brothers is just cold hearted, it makes it hard to believe that you and Rye actually have wives" 

"Look you can't call me and tell me about my brother. If he was more careful this would've happened" 

"Well if you were the big brother he needs he wouldn't be admiting to me that it's actually his fault. You should be ashamed of yourselves and I'm going to make it al in my power that our baby has nothing to do with you, Rye and Mrs Mellark. You know what the three of you have in common? You hurt the people that love you. Your all a disappointment" and I hang up, I turn to look at Peeta who just looks in shock 

"I'm sorry... I just couldn't lay there and listen to you blame yourself for something you didn't even do" I explain crawling over to him 

"Which is why I'm so madly in love with you Katniss" he replies as I bite my lip so I don't smile like an idiot

"And I am madly in love with you Peeta Mellark" I say brushing the hair from his eyes, I straddle his lap as we start to kiss 

"I want... I want our baby to have your last name" I whisper on his lips and his blue eyes look into my steel grey ones 

"Really?" He asks, I nod then we continue what we started.

* * *

So far Christmas hasn't gone too bad... our friends have slowly started to arrive, at first it was awkward seeing as last time they saw me I didn't have a huge baby bump but they got use to it and they also started asking questions, I'm just happy that our friends are all okay with this 

"So, seeing as you guys are waiting till birth to find out the gender. At least give us names?" Madge asks sipping her champagne as we eat dinner at the table, I look to Peeta who smiles 

"We've come up with two unisex names. Taylor Rain and Sydney Lake" 

"Those are perfect names! Oh my gosh I can't wait to meet the new memeber of our lives!" Madge squeals, for Christmas all Peeta and I got were unisex outfits and toys, I literally cried a river cause of how much our friends love us 

"I claim to be godmother" Madge states 

"Um, no. I'm the godmother" 

"No I am!" Annie argues with Jo and Madge 

"Guys! You can all be godmothers, we can't just choose one, so all of you are the god parents of our baby" I chuckle, god... no matter how annoying my friends can be, they always find a way to make me happy and feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading. So I'm going to get you guys to choose Taylor Rain or Sydney Lake?


	5. Our Baby

"Okay Katniss, I think you've had enough of those" Gale chuckles as I eat another pretzel stick

"I'm pregnant leave me alone" I grumble as I walk around his apartment

"I can tell, how's my little niece or nephew doing?" He smiles as I lay down on his couch

"Kicking.... a lot" I sigh rubbing my belly, it's been two months and I'm just about ready to pop, just as he starts to speak I feel a slight pain and wince luckily he didn't notice 

"So is your big brother allowed to know the name decided?" He asks sitting in the single chair 

"Fine. We decided on Taylor Rain, unisex name" I reply and he smiles brightly as the pain comes back a little stronger making me breathing pick up a little 

"Are you okay Katniss?" He asks, not now... not when Peeta is still at work 

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a false contraction" I lie, it could be false ones? I've been having them a little for the past few days 

"Are you sure? I can always take you home" he says really concerned 

"Yeah, I'm sure" I reply just as another comes and I wince, these are definetly not false contractions I soon realise when I feel my pants become wet and my eyes widen and look to Gale 

"Come on! I'm taking you to the hospital!" He states panicking, I stand up and I don't even take a step before he scoops me up and runs out the door, down the stairs and in his car, he literally speeds out of the building 

"Call Peeta" I breathe out 

"I will at the hospital! How are you feeling? Talk to me?" He panics which just makes me laugh but then groan in pain 

"Hey Gale, do think you could hurry?" I ask in pain and he nods speeding up a little more.

* * *

 Gale parks in the parking lot and gets out then gets me out, running towards the hospital entry causing people to give us strange looks once he's at the reception desk she immediately calls for a doctor 

"She's my little sister and she's having contractions" Gale explains as a nurse rolls out a wheelchair 

"Sorry sir but you won't be able to go into the room yet" the nurse instructs and he nods putting me in the wheelchair 

"I'll call Peeta okay" he says and I nod as they wheel me away.

  **Peeta**

 "Peeta, the phones for you some guy called Gale" Ruben says and I take the phone from him 

 

_**Hello?** _

_Hey Peet. Get to the hospital right now, your baby can't wait till she got home_

_**Oh my god! I'll be right there** _

 

 I hang up without another word and quickly take my apron off, my brothers and father all very confused 

"Katniss has gone into labor!" I say to them getting my keys 

"It's okay Peet go. We can finish up here" Rye replies and I give him a thankful look and run outside to the car, heading towards the hospital, please for my sake and Katniss's please don't come yet baby. A few panicy minutes later I've finally I arrived at the hospital, I jump out of the car and run to the front reception 

"Ka-Katniss Everdeen" I pant 

"She's not allowed anyone I'm sorry sir" 

"You don't understand. I'm her boyfriend, she's having my baby" I explain and that's when Dr Rose shows up

"It's fine Lucy. Come on Peeta you just made it" she smiles

 **Katniss**  

"Ughhhh, where's Peeta" I groan 

"I'm sure he'll be here soon Miss" the nurse says as she sets up the station which is where our baby will be, just as on que the door opens and Dr Rose comes through with Peeta behind her, he rushes over to my side and I suddenly feel so much better 

"How are you feeling?" He asks 

"I'm in pain almost every five minutes" I sigh and he frowns 

"It's okay, I'm 7 centimetres dilated just a few more hours" I reply and he sighs sitting in the chair beside my hospital bed, this'll be a long night.

* * *

"Urghhhhh, when are we done!" I exclaim after pushing as hard as I could

"Just a little while longer. A few more pushes and we're done" Dr Rose instructs, Peeta by my side, that reminds me... I'll have to murder him after this, I scream at the top of my lungs while screaming awful things to Peeta who just ignores it and keeps encouraging me

"I see the head! Come on another push!" She smiles and I push and push till the room is filled with baby's crying

"It's a girl!" She says as Peeta cuts the cord, I do the after birth before I'm cleaned up and laying in bed, they bring our now clean baby over and lay her in my arms, our beautiful Taylor

"Our beautiful girl" Peeta whispers as if the slightest loud sound will disturb her, I feel the tears start to fall... I have a daughter... my own baby, our baby, I look to Peeta who looks like he's about to cry 

"Katniss, we'll need to know her name so we can run her tests" Dr Rose says calmly and I nod, hesitating at first I give her Taylor and I tell her what her name is then just like that she's taken out the room, it's okay Katniss... she'll be back 

"I'm exhausted" I sigh and Peeta chuckles 

"Have a sleep, I'll be right here" he replies and I nod closing my eyes, instantly falling asleep dreaming of my small family 


	6. Big Step

"Okay so support her head and just relax" the nurse instructs as she shows me how to breast feed and eventually I get it right 

"How do I know when she's done?" I ask 

"She'll just stop sucking and then you burp her so she doesn't vomit" she answers and I nod and thank her, today is my second day in hospital and depending on how I'm feeling I can either go hom tomorrow or the day after that 

"I would've never imagined having a kid at eighteen" Peeta asks completely shocked his blond hair all messy from sleeping in a hospital chair 

"I know... I can't wait till we get to take her home" I smile as I look down at our beautiful baby girl, her amazing blue eyes shining into my grey ones, I promise you that I'll always protect you and always be there for you my baby Taylor

About an hour later she finally finishes and after I burp her I give her to Peeta, just as Peeta sits down Gale walks in followed by Prim then my mom, what is she doing here? I don't want her near our baby 

"Oh my gosh! She's so cute!" Prim smiles going over to Peeta to look at her niece and Gale smiles but I'm still glaring at my mom 

"What are you doing here" I glare 

"Katniss, I made the biggest mistake. I immediately regretted what I told you and I know that's not how your father would've reacted, I know I haven't been the best mother but I do want to mend our realationship and I want to be part of your lives" she apologises with only the look of sincere sorrow and regret, I turn to Peeta who gives me a look saying it's up to me... well crap, I sigh 

"What you said really hurt... what you did hurt even more. It was extremely hard for Peeta to live on our own, there were days where our cupboards were empty and he had no money, I was five months pregnant, my baby could've starved" I tell her and she looks at her shoes 

"We can mend our relationship but a part of me still won't forgive you for that" I add and instantly her face brightened, I turn to Peeta and nod, he smiles then stands up 

"Meet your new granddaughter Taylor Rain" he says laying her in her arms and I see the tears form in my mom's eyes which makes Peeta and I both smile 

"Oh Katniss... she looks just like you" she admits 

"That's what I was hoping for" Peeta smiles making me roll my eyes

"Will I be able to baby sit?" Prim asks sitting next to me on the hospital bed 

"Of course! We can have a girl day out as well, just you, me and Taylor" I reply 

"Yay! You know all my friends are so jealous that I have a baby niece since they're all only kids" she admits making me laugh 

"Have you been bragging little duck?" I ask jokingly 

"Of course! I had to because she's the best baby around" she replies making me smile, I love my little sister she always knows how to make me smile.

* * *

"She's definetly going to be a football girl" Rye says as he holds her 

"No way in hell am I going to let her watch that garbage" I reply, ever since that phone call I made to Ruben both him and Rye have gotten closer to Peeta and they're all more closer than ever

"It's not garbage! Just image her wearing her daddy's favourite football team outfit" Peeta defends as Ruben takes her 

"She'll be the toughest girl around, she'll have her daddy and scary uncles to scare away all the boys" Ruben admits 

"No boy goes near my niece" Rye replies 

"Don't worry guys, she's not dating till she's forty" Peeta says making me roll my eyes 

"Oh gosh she has the most annoying father and uncles" I chuckle 

"Well then, we'll have to wait till later to see what she thinks" Ruben smirks at his niece who gurgles in response 

"Whatever, you're both retarded" I admit making Mr Mellark chuckle from his chair by the door, even though we've had our downs with Rye and Ruben, they both have come around and they're supporting us with our decision, it finally feels like a family...

"She's the most beautiful baby" Henry smiles as he holds her, Ruben and Rye left an hour ago to work at the bakery 

"I know just like her mom" Peeta replies making me blush 

"I'm so proud of you both I've always seen you both being more then best friends and now you are... not exactly the way it should be but I couldn't be more happier and prouder of you both" he admits and I feel like I could cry... but I don't want to weep like a crazy person

"If I could get out of this bed I'd hug you right now" I say to Mr Mellark and he chuckles 

"Just make sure you take it easy for the next few days" he warns handing Taylor back to me so I can feed her 

"I will don't worry" I smile and he tells us goodbye then leaves.

* * *

Today is a big step for Peeta and I... we are able to take Taylor home! I've been waiting for this day for ages and it's finally here! It's also the middle of February so it's quite cold still and so Taylor is wrapped up in the warmest clothes she has, I don't want her getting sick already, she needs to stay warm. Peeta finally comes back with Taylor's car seat and I strap her in 

"You ready?" He smiles and I nod taking his hand as he carries the carrier till we go to the front desks to fill out and collect a few things then before we know it we're driving away 

"It's hard to believe that we have our own baby girl" he admits while keeping his eyes on the road, I smile at him then turn around to see our little girl fast asleep in her car seat, she's absolutely beautiful, Peeta's going to have trouble chasing boys away from her 

"She's beautiful, you'll have trouble when she's older... all the boys wanting to be with her" I smirk 

"No way that's happening, I'll chase them away with my rolling pin" he replies making me chuckle 

"She's got a crazy father" I giggle and he just smiles 

"The craziest" he says making me roll my eyes. 

We finally arrive home making me even more excited, once were inside we start to go in the back behind the counter and walk up the stairs, Peeta unlocks the door and opens it, I walk in then as the lights come on everyone jumps out 

"Welcome home!" They all cheer making me smile, how sweet! Rye, Ruben, Annie, Finnick, Gale, everyone is here! 

"Let us see little miss precious!" Annie squeals and she goes over to the carrier Peeta was carrying and she almost dies from the cuteness overload 

"I'm surprised she didn't wake up from all that" I chuckle taking her out and taking all the layers off leaving her in her onesuit which is grey and yellow with Winnie the Pooh faces on the feet 

"Do you mind if I steal her for a little bit?" She asks and I nod just as Taylor opens her eyes making Annie gasp 

"Her eyes are so blue..." she says and I smile looking at Peeta who's already been smiling 

"Yeah, they're beautiful" I reply still looking at my boyfriend making him walk over and kiss my cheek, Annie eventually walks away showing Taylor off to everyone and it makes me smile that she brought so many of us together.

 


	7. Baby Taylor

I'm woken up like always by Taylor, it's four in the morning, why couldn't she have waited a few more hours? I sigh getting out of bed and leaving our bed room, I walk into my daughters room and pick her up from her crib and once she's in my arms her hand grabs my boob which just makes me chuckle and so I sit in the rockingchair in her room as I breast feed her then I do something that I haven't done in years... I sing 

 _Down in the valley, the valley so low,_  
_Hang your head over, hear the winds blow._  
Hear the winds blow, dear, hear the winds blow.  
Hang your head over, hear the winds blow.

 _Down in the valley, walking between,_  
Telling our story, here's what it means.  
Here's what it means, dear, here's what it means,  
Telling our story, here's what it means.

 _Roses love sunshine, violets love dew,_  
Angels in heaven know I love you;  
Know I love you, dear, know I love you,  
Angels in heaven know I love you.

 _Build me a castle forty feet high,_  
So I can see him as he rides by;  
As he rides by, dear, as he rides by,  
So I can see him as he rides by.

 _Writing this letter, containing three lines,_  
Answer my question, "Will you be mine?"  
"Will you be mine, dear, will you be mine,"  
Answer my question, "Will you be mine?"

 _If you don't love me, love whom you please,_  
Throw your arms round me, give my heart ease.  
Give my heart ease, dear, give my heart ease,  
Throw your arms round me, give my heart ease.

 _Throw your arms round me, before it's too late;_  
_Throw your arms round me, feel my heart break._  
_Feel my heart break, dear, feel my heart break.  
Throw your arms round me, feel my heart break_. 

When I finish the last verse Taylor's eyes start to droop but it's not till know that I see Peeta leaning against the door frame smiling brightly

"I haven't heard you sing since 1st grade" he says and I look down and see that Taylor is fast asleep

"It felt right to sing. I've been holding it in for so long..." I admit fixing myself up and I carefully lay her down in her crib 

"I remember falling in love with you then" he says and I hear him approach behind me, his hot breath on my neck...

"You were wearing a red and white checkered dress, with cute red flats, your hair was in two braids and at the end were two white ribbons holding it together. The teacher asked who knew the Valley Song and your hand went up before anyone else's could, I remember the birds stopped chirping and the room was silent as your beautiful voice filled the room, that day I vowed that you'd be in my life... even if we were just friends but now, I've been the most happiest I could be" he explains as we both look down at our beautiful sleeping daughter 

"I remember you telling me a little about this ages ago. You really thought that about me?" I ask turning around, becoming face to face with me lover

"I did. I still do" he replies 

"I love you Peeta, a lot. Probably more than you could ever imagine, I mean it" I smile and he smiles back 

"You're the woman of my dreams" he says and I don't reply, instead I kiss him softly but filled with passion 

"Come on let's go to bed" 

* * *

"She's just too cute" Prim smiles as she holds her niece 

"She really loves you, she hasn't been fed in a while and she hasn't started crying" I admit pretty impressed, Peeta picked Prim up this morning seeing as it's a Saturday and mom has an all day shift at the hospital today and so Prim will be keeping me and Taylor company while Peeta works downstairs 

"Is it weird having a baby around?" She asks as she gives me Taylor because she starts to whimper 

"Kind of but it's quick to get use to, I mean I can't remember what it was like without her and she was only born last week" I reply as I feed her 

"It's so scary that she'll be two weeks old soon" Prim admits 

"I know... she'll be a month old in a few weeks as well" 

"Before we know it she's having her first day at school" she sighs 

"Yeah, but she's still our little angel" I state and she smiles 

"She definetly is, so are you going to go to a community college? Or just stay at home?" She asks 

"When Taylor's old enough to be bottle fed then I'll go to a community college but not right now, right now I need to focus on raising her" 

"So your getting by with Peeta's work?" Prim asks 

"Just, his dad hasn't signed it over quite yet but he's earning enough to provide enough for Taylor and for the both of us" I answer and she nods 

"Hey Katniss... can I ask you something?" She says 

"Of course Little Duck, ask away" 

"There's this boy... Rory Hawthorne, he's really cute and nice but he's extremely popular and I don't know how to talk to him" she admits blushing 

"Awe! Prim! That's so cute, what does he look like?" I ask 

"Well, he has dark hair, very chocolatey brown eyes and a tan that fots his cute looks" she explains and I swear I could see love hearts in her eyes 

"Okay well, I'm not one to give advice but I know a few things, don't be someone your not just be yourself, oh and please Primrose.... don't not get pregnant, it's a lot of work... a specially at a young age" I advise making her laugh 

"Thanks for the advice sis. I'll keep it in mind" she giggles but I just roll my eyes, damn Taylor is still going, that girl is a drinker.

* * *

"Okay so we need some diapers, baby wipes, milk and bread" I read through the list as Prim pushes the trolley, we got bored and I haven't done shopping in ages so we've decided to go to the store, just as we get two twelve pack of diapers none other than Glimmer Glandfeild and Clove Roberts approach us 

"Well, well. Look at what we have here, a baby? But of course it's not yours?" Glimmer smirks 

"She's not an _it_ her name is Taylor and yes she's mine. Got a problem?" I spit and they both snicker 

"No only that Katniss Everdeen has become a teen mom, I bet you don't even know who the father is" Clove mocks and I glare at the duo 

"Actually I do, Peeta Mellark" I smirk 

"Yeah right" they snort 

"If you don't believe me, ask him yourselves at the Mellark Bakery" I say 

"Who cares, I don't even see why he even bothers with such a whore" Glimmer says 

"At least she's not a stuck up bitch who always cares about breaking a nail plus my sister is not a whore, she's an amazing sister, mother and girlfriend. Now you two little sluts can run along and do what you do best and sleep around and catch STI's" Prim defends and they both glare at us and storm away, I look at my fourteen year old sister in amazement 

"What? No one makes fun of my sister and niece" she simply says 

"Jeez. I'm glad she has you as a Aunt, you'll scare away a whole heap of bullies" I smile continuing to push the trolley 

"I'll do more then scare them, I'll brake every bone in their body" she says making me laugh, my funny little sister is going to be the best Aunt for our baby Taylor.


	8. Fourth Of July

"Gahhhh!" Taylor squeals smiling at Peeta who is making funny faces, I can't believe she's five months old already! These months have gone by so fast and each day Taylor grows, she adores Peeta, every time he finishes work she gets excited and immediately wants him to hold her. I smile as Peeta blows raspberries on her tummy which is making her laugh, he's such a good dad and I know Taylor absolutely loves him but there are many days where she'll only want to be held by me which is only when she skips a nap or she doesn't have a good enough sleep but she loves it when I take her for a walk in her stroller, she loves being out in the sun. 

"So what's the plan for tomorrow? Seeing as it's forth of July?" I ask Peeta as I rock Taylor to sleep but he just shrugs 

"I don't know, I mean my dad's having this dinner thing and then going to the beach to see the fireworks but it depends on what you want to do, we could stay at your moms the entire time, honestly babe it's up to you, I'm fine with what you want to do" he replies and I sigh

"Maybe we could have a lunch thing at my moms then go to your dad's?" I suggest

"Yeah, I guess. Are you sure you wanna go to my dad's? You remember that him and my mom sorted stuff out and they're back together right?" He warns and I smile 

"I know but he'll want to see his granddaughter, just as long as your mom doesn't hold her or touch her then I'm fine" I reply as I look down at our little girl, she's fast asleep, I stand from the rocking chair and place her in her crib then pulling the blanket up to her chin and take Peeta to our room 

"Honestly I don't see why your dad took your mom back, after all the horrible things she done..." I trail off changing into my PJ's and joining Peeta in bed 

"I guess he still loved her or something but I highly doubt things are the way they were before, she still hates me I think" he admits and I roll my eyes 

"Well I don't and that is all that matters" I reply making him chuckle 

 "I'm glad you don't, I'm glad I have you in my life" he sighs 

"Your glad? I'm the one who should be glad because you're the best boyfriend any girl could hope for" I reply and before I know it he's hovering over me and I giggle then he starts kissing down my neck making me sigh 

"Peeta... we... we can't... Taylor is..."

"Asleep. We haven't done anything since she was born" he mumbles on my neck, I guess it wouldn't hurt would it?

"Okay... but very quietly" I say and he smiles kissing my lips.

* * *

"Katniss!" Prim squeals running out of the house and hugging me 

"It's been so long! A month is too long" she says as I hand Taylor over to her, Peeta puts his arm around my waist as we walk inside and the laughter of my family members can be heard through the house even though everyone is in the backyard, my mom comes in going over to Taylor who Prim is still holding 

"Awe look at my beautiful granddaughter. She's getting so big" mom smiles but of course Taylor chooses to whine and wants her daddy and so Peeta takes her, as I walk outside I see my young and older cousins, my aunts, my uncles and my nan and pop

"Aye! It's Katniss!" My uncle Richy says and I smile 

"And who are these two?" He asks, I look behind me to see Peeta standing there with Taylor who's hiding from all the new faces, I just realised that this is the first time Peeta has met my whole family 

"Uncle Rich, this is my boyfriend Peeta and that's our daughter Taylor Rain Mellark, she was born in February" I explain and he looks at me like I'm joking 

"Your kidding?" He says and I nod 

"We'll I'll be damned. I mean, at eighteen Kat?" He says and I shrug 

"It was Prom night and the punch got spiked which made everyone there drunk and at the time Peeta and I weretoo caught in the moment plus the alcohol and Taylor happened..." I explain and he just chuckles and walks up to Peeta 

"Welcome to the family kid, I'll be expecting high expectations from you. I don't want my baby nieces heart broken" he warns and Peeta smiles 

"She's in good hands" Peeta replies smiling at me and I smile back

"Want to join us boys with a beer?" He asks and Peeta looks at me as if asking me permission 

"It's okay, I can take Taylor" I reassure, he gives me Taylor and kisses my cheek then joins my uncle and cousins for a beer then I join where my Aunties and cousins are, great... my rich Aunty Becky is here... 

"Hey Katniss! It's been so long!" My sixteen year old cousin April smiles and I smile back as I take a spare seat 

"I know. I've just been so busy lately, I guess you heard that I had a baby" I reply and they smile all except Aunt Becky, she's shaking her head disapprovingly 

"Kids these days. They do stupid things that ruin their lives" she sighs 

"Aunt, she didn't ruin our lives, I'll be going to a community college next year. Peeta and I are doing just fine" I defend 

"Anyways is she going to show us her face?" My aunt Sara smiles as Taylor lays her face against my neck

"Taylor, look people want to see you" I coo but she stays hidden 

"It's alright, she's got your shyness when you were little" and that's when Taylor sneaks a peak at everyone 

"There she is!" Sara coos making Taylor give a gummy laugh but Becky rolls her eyes 

"I don't see why you kept her. There is adoption and abortions, Katniss, I'm very disappointed in you" she sighs and my mom decides to speak up 

"Sister, don't talk to my daughter like that, she's already been down that path with me but now I'm very proud of her and you know how our family feels about responsibilities and abortions" my mom warns and I look at her thankfully, I'm glad my mom is the older sister...

"Now. Katniss, what will you study when you go to college?" Mom changes the subject, thankfully 

"Marine biology. I love the ocean and I want to learn ow everything works, I find it exciting" I explain 

"That's great! You'll get a good enough pay from that" my aunt Susan says 

"Yeah and by then Peeta's dad would've probably given the bakery to him" 

"He's a baker?" Susan asks and I nod

"May we meet him?" She asks and I smile, I turn in my seat and when his eyes land on mine, I motion for him over and he excused himself and stands right next to where I'm sitting 

"My Aunties wanted to meets you, that's my aunt Susan, Aunt Sara, Aunt Mel, Aunt Sharon and Aunt Becky. Guys this is Peeta" 

"Hello ladies. How are we?" He asks politely 

"Well, aren't you a polite boy. Katniss tells us that you may take over your family's bakery" Sharon says and he smiles 

"I should real soon, my dad said he should be retiring in two or three years time" he explains

"And what's the name?" Mel asks 

"The Mellark Bakery. It has my family's last name and it's been in my family for years" he explains 

"Wow. That's impressive" Susan admits and Peeta just smiles, Taylor starts to whimper, she wants her daddy... so I give her to Peeta and he kisses her head 

"Awe. She's going to be a daddy's girl" mom smiles and Peeta chuckles 

"Hey Peeta! Come listen to this!" My uncle Harry says and I nod at Peeta and he walks off with Taylor 

"I can't believe how much Taylor is like you" mom chuckles 

"Was I that much of a daddy's girl?" I ask 

"Oh definetly. You never left his side" Sharon giggles, everyone's sad when we have to leave but of course we need to get to Peeta's parents dinner thing but my mom said that we'll have a huge Christmas Eve dinner which sounds fun.

* * *

I sigh as we reach Peeta's old street, kids playing with water guns and the sprinklers as the adults watch them while drinking, I look behind in the backseat and see that Taylor's fast asleep, she had a huge feed and so I guess she's totally worn out, when Peeta parks he stops the car 

"Is it too late to back out now?" I ask making him chuckle

"It's okay. I'll be by your side the entire time okay?" He says and I nod, after getting Taylor out from her car seat we go to the front door and knock, it takes a moment but Peeta's dad answers with a bright smile 

"There you three are. Come in" he says letting us in 

"How's my grandbaby?" He smiles looking at her sleeping face 

"Poor thing. She's tired" he smiles 

"You can put her in Peeta's old room if you want to" his dad says and I smile 

"No it's okay dad. We don't really like leaving her alone in a place that isn't ours" Peeta politely declines 

"Alright son. Maybe I could have the first cuddle when she wakes?" He asks and I laugh a little 

"Sure. You'll be first I promise, she'll probably wake up soon anyway" I admit and he smiles. Mr Mellark or Henry as I call him, leads us into the family room where not many people are, I only see Peeta's brothers and their wives, his mom and three other people I don't know 

"Hey! There's my favourite niece" Ruben smiles standing to hug us hello 

"How's the little devil treating you two?" He smirks and I roll my eyes 

"She's a sleepy baby" and Ruben snorts 

"That's definetly from Peet" he smirks 

"Hey, in Peeta's defence all you boys were sleepy babies, Peeta just so happened to be the sleepiest but that meant he slept through the night" Henry defends making one of the ladies I don't know laugh, Peeta's smile suddenly brightens

"Aunt Peggy. How are you?" Peeta says walking over and hugs her 

"I'm good. Now what's this I hear you have a baby and girlfriend now?" She asks, she kinda looks like his mom 

"Yeah, we decided to keep her. Take responsibility you know?" Peeta explains 

"Good on you, both of you. I'm very proud you took on that responsibility" She smiles and then faces me

"I'm Peggy, Peeta's Aunt. I'm his mothers fraternal twin" she introduces 

"Katniss Everdeen. Peeta's girlfriend" I introduce and she smiles 

"Ursula! You never said what a beautiful girl she is!" Peggy says but his mom just grumbles, we'll screw you too then Mrs Mellark 

"So anyway. What's your daughters name?" She asks stroking Taylor's dark hair 

"Taylor Rain Mellark. She was born February 23rd" I reply 

"She's the most adorable baby I've ever seen and I don't say that often. Ursula isn't your grand baby just gorgeous?" Peggy says but she just stands and walks out the room 

"She's such a drama queen. Always has been. Thank to god I'm older than her by five minutes" she says with her voice low and I bite my lip from laughing

"So Katniss tell me more about yourself. That's Henry's little sister Tara by the way" she says sitting me down on the couch and the whole time we talk and talk till Taylor wakes up which meant Henry took her and gave her cuddles, Taylor loves having grandad cuddles which I find the cutest thing ever. A few hours past and before I know it were going to the beach with beach chairs, the fireworks were amazing and Peeta and I were able to share a sneaky kiss while they were going off, right now I've probably been the most happiest I've been in years, thanks to Peeta and our beautiful daughter Taylor Rain.


	9. Baby's First Christmas

"Okay Taylor, do you want turkey or ham?" Peeta asks showing her the two meats, she squeals grabbing both 

"I guess we're having both" he says putting them in the trolley and I continue to push it, today is Christmas Eve and we're doing some last minute Christmas shopping, tonight we're going to my moms house and tomorrow we're just staying home, we would go to his parents house but we're always so tired and plus we were at theirs for Thanksgiving anyway his dad and brothers didn't seem to mind whereas his mom I think still hasn't warmed up to the idea of Taylor being here but I could care less what she thinks, I love my boyfriend and daughter, that's all that matters to me.

I smile as I watch Taylor sit on her play mat, watching a Winne the Pooh Christmas special, she absoultly loves Winne the Pooh. Taylor is an extremely energetic baby but that's what I expected at ten months, she still loves being held by Peeta and he usually has naps with her in the weekends and it's the most cutest thing you'd ever see but what I'm most excited about is when I get to start at my community college in January! Taylor will be with Peeta when he works and I'll take her up to our apartment when I'm home, I'm happy at home.

Peeta, Taylor and I sit at a two seater table, Taylor in a provided highchair, were having some lunch at this family restaurant and spending some family time together 

"So, how's work been?" I ask 

"It's going really good. Dad said he's retiring in a few months which means I'll be taking over the bakery" Peeta smiles and I smile back 

"That's awesome Peeta! I'm hoping we can pay for my college..." I trail off and he grabs my hand from across the table 

"We will... I promise baby" he says 

"Daaaaaaa" Taylor says, she almost said dada! And Peeta must be thinking the same thing because he's got a massive smile on his face.

* * *

"Seriously guys, this is too kind of you all" I admit as Peeta helps Taylor unwrap all her presents and there are a lot 

"Well, she's my grandniece. She has to be spoilt" Uncle Rich says and I roll my eyes, now she's getting spoilt from both sides of the family

"Are there any plans on what to do on her first birthday?" Mom asks and I smile

"We're planning to have a Winnie the Pooh themed party because she loves him and just have both family's over to celebrate and we'll be able to use the bakery for it seeing as it's big enough to fit everyone" I explain

"Oh! I know the perfect gift for her then, I saw it in the shops the other day" Aunt Sharon smiles

"So when are you starting college Kitty?" My Uncle Marc asks and I smile 

"I'm starting in January. I'll be doing a marine biologist course" I reply 

"I would've guessed that, you've loved wild animals from the start, it explains a lot" Marc says and I smile. 

I sit on the porch step, thinking about how quick my life has changed at such a young age, I had a baby at eighteen, my boyfriend is having to work his but off just so we can survive and pay for the apartment above the bakery and our baby will be turning one in just two more months... 

"Hey" I turn and see Peeta, I smile 

"Hi" I reply as he sits next to me 

"It's starting to snow..." I sigh

"It's beautiful, just like you" he replies making my cheeks heat up in the icy breeze

"Where's Taylor?" I ask and he chuckles 

"Her and Prim are having 'girl time'" he replies making me role my eyes

"Peeta. How did we do it? How did we raise her?" I finally speak after the silence

"Well... we were there for her, we tried our best and we worked as a team and not against each other" he explains looking at me in the eyes 

"And that's how it should be. I love you so much Peeta" I say and I put my lips on his, we kiss for god knows how long till we hear whistling and it's coming from my retarded Uncles of mine which makes Peeta and I quickly stop and I just glare at the three childish men looking through the open window with massive smiles on their faces 

"Do you guys mind? Something called privacy" I snap as Peeta awkwardly clears his throat, we were just caught by my Uncles making out on the porch step 

"Sorry Kitty but remember this isn't your house, we just don't want you two doing the dirty on your mom's porch" Harry smirks and I roll my eyes, standing up, along with Peeta

"You guys have a minute to start running before I come in there and brake your legs 59...58...57..." and they all run away from the window

"I love it when your dominance comes out... its super sexy" he admits kissing me but shorter this time 

"Just wait till we get home" I whisper in his ear and bring him inside, hand in hand.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Taylor squeals as Peeta carries her into the lounge, seeing her presents under the small but nicely decorated Christmas tree 

"Now do we want breakfast first or presents?" Peeta asks and Taylor squeals again pointing to the presents 

"Presents it is" Peeta chuckles, Taylor opens her paresents and each one she loves, our friends delivered some presents over the other day seeing as they're on Christmas break but they're having with their families till they need to go back to college

"Can you believe that it is her first Christmas?" I say as she eats her cheerios, Peeta smiles but I can tell it's not really a happy one 

"My baby girl. She's growing up too fast" he sighs sadly 

"I know, I remember the first time I realised that I was pregnant with her... I was so scared but how I can't imagine life without her" I say as she eats her breakfast, giving us a grin, showing off her two bottom and front teeth, we smile back at our precious daughter 

"Peeta... I know we agreed not to get anything for each other but I had to get you something because I just couldn't resist" I admit standing from the table and into the laundry room, picking up the puppy, I walk out and Peeta's mouth is literally falling to the floor 

"You bought me a puppy? Katniss.... you didn't have to really" he states as I place the husky german shepard mix puppy on his lap

"It's a Husky German Shepard mix, isn't he cute?" I smile and he smiles back

"The cutest. What should I name him?" He asks and I shrug

"I know! Ryder, I'll name him Ryder" he speaks up after a moment of silence

"Katniss this is the best present anyone could honestly give me" he admits and I smile, leaning down to kiss him

"Merry Christmas Peeta"

"Merry Christmas Katniss" 


	10. First Birthday

"Dada!" Taylor squeals when Peeta walks through the door after getting things for her party, she said her first word and as you may have guessed... it was dada and mama came a little while after

"Aye! There's my baby girl!" He smiles as she waddles over, trying to keep her balance and falls into his arms, she's just started walking last week and so she's new to this whole walking thing. The college I've been going to is amazing and everyone there are so nice to me and I've made some friends there and it's all so amazing. Peeta's dad has had an early retirement and now the bakery is owned by Peeta and he's starting to earn a little more than he did than just working their and he says someday we'll have enough to afford a house which made me extremely happy to hear

"Did you get everything?" I ask as he sets the bags on the table 

"Sure did. Three sausage roll boxes, two lots of mini cocktail sausages, two boxes of mini meat pies and four bottles of tomato ketchup" he says while taking them out of the bag while Taylor is on his hip, squealing every time a box comes out 

"Great! I'll put those in the oven, my mom and Prim should be over soon" I reply taking the boxes 

"And I'll set up" he adds and I kiss his cheek and start to heat the finger foods into the oven.

* * *

"Look at her go! She's picking it up really fast" my mom smiles as she watches Taylor does a waddle run after Peeta whenever he walks further away from her

"I know... she's getting so big now. I just can't believe that in just three years that she'll start school" I sigh 

"Time goes by fast... when our Ashley were born time went by too fast and now she'll be off to college in the Spring" Sharon says but I can see Peeta's mother scoff, that's it, I'm not dealing with this at my own daughters birthday

"Have you got something to say? Because if you do say it now" I state loud enough the the whole room goes quiet 

"I do have something to say, how can everyone here be okay with this? I mean you got pregnant and you and my son weren't even dating at the time. That's worse then a teen pregnancy" she spits which makes my blood boil 

"Why? Why do you treat me like this, I've tried my hardest to be nice to you but do you know what? I'm tired of trying okay, absolutely exhausted. I know I got pregnant at a bad time but you have sons that love you, a husband who is the sweetest man I've ever met and you have a beautiful, cheerful and healthy granddaughter. Isn't that enough? Because do you know what Ursula if you don't like how Peeta and I are living then you can just leave because there's no way I'm letting my daughter around people like you. For all I care my daughter could never know you exist but I'm doing this for Peeta, your husband and more importantly our daughter and so would it hurt to show at least a little happiness and enjoy this time with your first grandchild because I'm done with you and your evil personality" I snap, I can't take this anymore, I walk out the door and sit on the bakery steps, how can she be so cruel? How could she not enjoy her first grandchilds first birthday? I hear foot steps and I know exactly who it is

"I'm not going to apologise" I stubbornly state making him chuckle

"I don't expect you to, I'm happy you said what you said... I know I would've been able to" Peeta sighs sitting next to me

"I'm so clueless as to why she doesn't look at Taylor and she how much Mellark she has in her" I admit sadly

"I know my mom can be... judgemental and I get it there's no reason for her to judge our lives but her past was pretty dark I mean when she was younger, her mom would have people pay her money to have sex with her just so they could till eventually... they stoped paying her and just forced her into it, my mom... she doesn't know who her dad is, her dad was one of the men that raped my grandma and my Aunty is the same as well, my grandma eventually gave up when my mom and Aunty were little and she'd let the men take her to their advantage and the most sickening thing was that one of the men that raped my grandma forced her to marry him so he could take advantage of my grandma and even my Aunty and my mom... when my mom was eighteen the guy that was married to my grandma took my moms virginity away and he'd do it repeatdly, every night, he would've done it to my Aunty but my mom promised him that he can have her but not her little sister and then he got my mom pregnant and that's when he divorced my grandma and ran off, my mom had a miscarriage and a month after that she met my dad, he helped her through the trauma of the man that was her mothers husband, my dad protected her and looked after her family, made sure they were all fed. That's why my mom is so judgemental and hates teenage pregnancys, I know it's intense but I had to tell you just so you could see it from another point of view" he explains and by the end I'm almost in tears 

"How could men be so disgusting? How old was your mom and Aunty when they started you know...." I ask 

"My mom was six and my Aunty was four" he replies 

"Wow... that's disgusting how people can treat children like that, I mean your mom was so young and your Aunty just started in school... that's horrible" I reply and he sighs

"My grandma was a nice woman, that's what my father told us boys... she uh she um she committed suicide when mom was pregnant with Ruben" he admits sadly 

"Wow Peeta, that's more then a dark past... that's tragic. And no one listened to your grandma? Or Aunty? Or your mom?" I ask

"Back then no one listened to women who payed men for sex, yet alone listening to their children" he replies 

"That's horrible. I never knew your mom went through so much..." I trail off now feeling guilty

"Katniss. Don't, you have that look on your face like your guilting yourself, don't feel guilty please. She'll come around I promise, plus I could see she understood when you left the room, don't feel guilty babe, it's okay for you to defend your family" he replies and I give him a smile then his lips connect to mine and we kiss for a little bit till the bakery door opens and we both stand up and turn, it's Peeta's mom... 

"Peeta, may I speak to Katniss? Alone?" She asks, oh no, Peeta nods and leaves but before that he places a kiss on my forehead and once out of ear shot she starts to talk 

"I'm guessing he told you about my past? I guess your thinking I'm some kind of slut right?" She asks but I frown

"Of course not. Those animals done those disgusting things without consent, that's not on and it's not called a slut... it's called a victim but just because that did happen to you doesn't mean that you take it out on me" I reply and she sighs 

"I know. I am glad Taylor is around though, she's been one of the first Mellark girls born in a long time from Peeta's fathers line. We've always wanted a little girl but unfortunately we weren't able to conceive after Peeta was born but now that we have Taylor I feel happy, even though I don't show it but I will from now on and I'll try to have a better attitude to everything" she explains and finally in the first time I've met her she smiles then hugs me, I still hug he back but I'm extremely confused

"Now. We've got a little girls first birthday to enjoy" 

* * *

As I finish up the last bit of cleaning in our upstairs apartment I very tiredly head to my room, as I open the door I feel a smile appear on my face, Peeta is fast asleep with Taylor also asleep on his chest and it just makes me smile at how wonderful my life is. After getting dressed into my PJ's I climb into bed but my eyes don't want to close, I'm just thinking about if Peeta and I will ever marry? Or will we have more kids in the future?

"What are you thinking about?" I look next to me and see those blue eyes that our daughter has thankfully inherited

"About the future" I reply as he carefully lays her between us and we both turn on our sides so we're looking at each other 

"Hey, I know that it may not seem like it but I do want to marry you Katniss... it's just that we're so busy, you're in college, I've only just taken over the bakery, I promise you that in the future we will get married, I promise" he says and I smile at him 

"What could I have possibly done to deserve the both of you?" I admit 

"Everything. When your dad died and your mom was lost from the world you were strong and you provided for yourself and Prim, sometimes only Prim, you deserve every ounce of happiness" he replies 

"You helped us as well, you were always there for me and always my shoulder to cry on, you and my dad are the only ones who's ever seen me cry like I did when he died but you never used it against me or never said anything... you'd just let me cry on your shoulder and you were there" I say and he smiles 

"Cause I loved you with all my heart and now I love you even more" he says and I smile at him

"I love you so much Peeta" and with that we both fall asleep with our baby girl between us, safe and sound.


	11. First Day

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Wake up!" Our every energetic five year old wakes us up well at least wakes me up

"Mmm?" I mumble with my eyes still closed 

"It's my first day mommy! My first day of school!" She squeals and I look at the clock, 6:30...

"Peanut it's 6:30, you didn't have to get up till 7:00" I say very tired 

"But mommy! I want you to do my hair in those two braids" she pouts, how could I say no to that face?

"Okay come on" I finally reply getting up making Peeta groan, I take Taylor's hand and we go into her room 

"Okay what will it be? Favourite pair of jeans with your flower top and black leather jacket or  your autum dress with white tights?" I ask 

"I want my dress" she says and so I get out the dress with a white background and autum leafs on them, her white tights, white cardigan with brown buttons and brown ankle boots. When she's dressed I start on her hair 

"You know, when I first started my school, I had my hair like this" I state as I braid her hair

"Really?" She asks 

"Yeah and it was around the same time I first met you daddy" I admit 

"What happened?" She asks 

"Well, he loved me well before we first met but when we were in the second grade I was getting badly bullied, so bad that I cried but your daddy saved me and stood up for me, that's how we first officially met" I tell as I finish the last braid but Peeta is now smiling from the door way as I explain to our daughter about how my hero saved me 

"Daddy! Look at me! How do I look?" She asks running and jumping on him as he catches her she hugs him

"My baby girl, you look just like your mom on her first day of school" he replies kissing her forehead

"Did you hear mommy? I look like you" she smiles and I stand up, walk over and kiss her cheek 

"Good, you would want daddy's nose" I joke and she laughs 

"Hey! My nose is beautiful, it's my most prized body part" he jokes making Taylor laugh even more 

"And you missy is now going to pay a visit to the tickle monster" he says and she squeals getting out of his grip and running away, shortly after her chases after her, I walk out and see Peeta catch her and start tickling her 

"Daddy! It tickles!" She laughs, so hard that her face is turning red and when he finally stops she hugs him and I swear I see a tear fall from Peeta's cheek, he doesn't want her to go to school... and neither do I, she must be little forever

"Okay, now what is it that the princess of the house wants for dinner?" Peeta asks Taylor

"Pancakes! Pancakes!" She says jumping up and down and runs into the kitchen leaving just the two of us 

"Is the queen alright with pancakes?" He says walking up to me 

"And are you a king" I say 

"Oh no baby, I'm your own privet peasent" he growls pulling me to him

"Well then, you'll prove yourself tonight now won't you?" I smirk as we kiss 

"Ewwww" we hear a giggle and see Taylor with her hands covering her eyes 

"Alright let's get breakfast started" I demand as I slap my boyfriends arse, he kisses me once more before taking Taylor into the kitchen.

* * *

Peeta pulls into a parking spot in the schools parking lot and he stops the car, I look into the back where Taylor sits in her yellow with white polka dot car seat, squeezing her Winnie the Pooh teddy, I know what that means... she's nervous

"Hey, it's okay, we're going to come in with you okay?" I say to her and she nods, after Peeta and I get out he carries Taylor seeing as she wouldn't let him put her down. When we walk into her classroom there are a lot of boys and girls running around and saying goodbye to their parents but Taylor keeps a death grip on Peeta, a women about thirty? Walks up to us with a bright smile 

"Hi. I'm Mrs Sanders, I'll be your daughters teacher for this year" she politely introduces 

"I'm Katniss and this is my boyfriend Peeta" I introduce as we shake hands with her

"And this is our daughter Taylor. She's a little nervous" I add 

"That's fine. I'm sure she'll warm up when she gets a little into doing activities. What I suggest is do some puzzles with her and one at a time you leave and I'll take over and then she should be just fine after that" She instructs and Peeta and I both nod, we do a few puzzles with her and carefully we leave and her teacher starts talking to her and just like that Taylor is chatting away as she does her puzzle, I can't help it... I start to cry when we're outside the school, Peeta hugs me and rubs my back as he calms me 

"Shhh. It's okay baby, it's okay. She'll be fine" he calmly says but I hear in his voice that he's trying not to cry either

"Our baby is all grown up" I cry but starting to calm down more now, he wipes away my tears 

"She may be growing up but she's still our baby girl, okay?" He says and I nod sniffing 

"It's just so hard. Seeing her in there already comfortable" I sigh as we walk back to our car hand in hand

"I know it's hard but she's ours and always will be our little girl" he replies and I smile kissing his cheek

"At least you'll have work to occupy you during the day" he says as we get into the car 

"Yeah, do you know if Annie and Finnick are coming over tonight?" I ask 

"I do. They said they've got something important to tell us" he replies, Annie and Finnick got married in the Summer and it was so beautiful but extremely humid but it was a beautiful ceremony and the venue was just too amazing for words and we haven't seen them in ages, I'm excited to see them.

* * *

"Okay, I can't hold it in for any longer" Annie says as we eat dinner 

"What is it?" I ask, she looks at Finnick and he smiles then nods 

"I'm two months pregnant" Annie replies 

"Oh my god! That's amazing Annie! I'm so happy for you!" I squeal getting up from the table and hugging my friend 

"Thank you, I mean you officially signed Finnick and I as Taylor's godparents and so we want to return the favour, we want the two of you to be our baby's godparents" she says and I smile brightly

"Of course we will!" I excitedly accept, when Peeta and I found out that a pair had to be chosen to be godparents for our daughter we signed Annie and Finnick because they've been the most accepting towards this whole situation from the start till now... but I signed Madge as her guardian cause she has been my best friend since the first day of school and I couldn't leave her out but it's all worked out now and I'm happy with my life.

"I've got a loooong day at work tomorrow" as I walk into our room and shutting the door, the room is lit up by small candles and Peeta is keeling in heart shaped petals, I walk over with my hand over my mouth to stop my ugly sobbing 

"Peeta... what-what are you doing?" I say as tears fall 

"Well, I've been wanting to ask you something that I've been wanting to for so long and I know how you feel about fancy and public proposals and I thought that maybe you'll be okay with this" he explains and I'm now crying because I know what he's about to do

"Katniss... I've loved you for as long as I can remember and I still love you till this day. We've been through so much together, the good and the bad, along the way we had our beautiful and loving daughter that I don't regret one bit but what I regret is not asking you sooner to be my girlfriend, for not taking you to Prom as mine and only as a friend but now I want us to move up a step. Katniss, I know how you felt about marriage and kids but hopefully that's all changed now and hopefully you'll say yes and become my wife?" By the end I'm crying to calm down my sobbing and when I do I wipe away my tears and reply to him 

"Yes. Yes I will marry you" I answer and he smiles taking the ring out and placing the box on the floor, he stands up and puts it on my left ring finger, I don't wait another second before placing his lips on mine 

"I love you so much" I sniff and he picks me up so I wrap my legs around his waist, as he laps me on our bed we start kissing 

"And I love you so much that no word can express it" he replies as we take off each other's clothes.


	12. Telling Everyone

I wake up and feel an arm over my waist and that's when something shiny gets in my eyes, I lift my hand and smile as I remember everything that happened last night, the proposal, the response and the great sex, all three rounds of it. As I go over the memory over and over I realise that my now fiancé is start to kiss my neck 

"Last night was amazing" and I hear him sigh and smile on my neck 

"Do you have to go to work? I mean you've got your fiancé her, in bed... naked" he mumbles starting to squeeze my boobs and I smile 

"You're making it so hard to get out of bed right now" I chuckle 

"Plus Taylor has school and I don't want her late on her second day" I add and he sighs and his sneaky hands start slowly trailing down my body

"How about... I take her to school, you stay exactly how you are, tell work you can't come in today and we stay in bed alllll day" he whispers in my ear but then hovers over me 

"How does that sound?" I guess I could call in saying that Peeta's sick...

"Oh alright you horny boy" I say and he smirks 

"I know you love it" he growls and I roll my eyes 

"Never said I hated it. Now get dressed before I change my mind" I say and he just chuckles getting off me and putting on his boxers 

"We'll have to tell everyone" I sigh as he puts on his denim skinny jeans 

"Yeah. We will we'll have everyone over on Saturday to tell them" he replies putting a short over his head and he leans over and kisses me 

"Shouldn't be long. I'll be back soon" he then grabs his keys and walks out, after a few minutes the front door shuts and I sigh... I'm engaged, Peeta and I are getting married, I wonder if we'll ever move from this apartment? I mean now that we're getting married and I'd like to have more kids but we only had one spare bedroom which is Taylor's, I guess we'll need to move into a house or a very big apartment. I decide to dress only in my short silk nighty which is a nude colour with spaghetti straps, it's Peeta's favourite. I walk out and pour myself some cereal, by the time I finish Peeta is back and he smiles before walking up to me, I look up at him seeing as he's grown much taller then before, he's grown a head taller then me

"I think I remember me saying I wanted you in bed as you were" he says kissing my neck 

"Maybe I wanted to wait till you got home" I smirk at him and he mirrors it, I walk to our bedroom and he follows, I undo his belt and take it off 

"Jeez Katniss, you'll be the end of me" he groans and I kiss him near his ear 

"As long as it's me" I whisper and we don't even hesitate before taking off our clothes.

* * *

"Peeta?" I say as we lay in bed after our amazing love making session, he's rubbing my arm as I lay on his chest 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you think because you know we're getting married that maybe we should move out of our little apartment? I mean we're earning quite a lot together and I was thinking maybe we could move into a house or a big apartment" he waits for a moment till he answers 

"I've actually been thinking the exact same thing" he replies and I sit up 

"You know ever since Taylor was born I'd have dreams of us living in a cute house in a nice neighbourhood where Taylor can play with friends" I admit and he smiles sitting up too, he kisses my bare shoulder and I sigh 

"Well, that dream is going to become true, very soon. We can start looking now and then after the wedding we'll move"

"Okay. So what now? My work is thinking that you're sick to your stomach so we really can't go out in public together" he pulls me close and lays us down 

"I just want to lay with you" he sighs 

"Fine. But your making lunch" I reply and he chuckles 

"It's a deal" he replies and eventually we fall asleep together

* * *

"Mommy. Can I tell everyone that you and daddy are getting married?" Taylor asks as I strap her in her car seat 

"Of course you can but only when me and daddy say so okay?" I say and she nods, I smile and kiss the top of her head 

"How'd you feel about moving? Into a bigger house with a bigger room?" I ask as I start to drive 

"Why don't we stay in our house that we have now?" She asks cuddling her Pooh bear 

"Well daddy and I have been thinking and we want to move somewhere where there is a house, with a nice backgarden that you can play in and a pool for the summer time, plus your own big room" I explain and she smiles 

"I'd love that mommy" she says, we have the final approval, I guess we're moving after we've done all the wedding things. 

Seeing as Peeta and I's apartment is way too small to fit both families, we decided to have it at my moms house and so here we are sitting and eating outside in the cool air 

"So what's the occasion?" Prim asks 

"Katniss and I have some news we'd like to share" Peeta smiles and he looks to Taylor who smiles 

"Mommy and daddy are getting married in the summer!" She happily squeals and everyone smiles as we get a whole lot of congratulations 

"And after that we're moving out of the apartment and into a house" she adds 

"It's about time. Do you know how long we've been waiting?" Madge says as her and Gale hold hands, yes... my best friend and brother are dating, it's weird for me too 

"Wait. How long have you guys been thinking this?" I ask 

"Um like since the third grade" Johanna replies 

"Jeez. Who knew that you were all waiting for this to happen" I state making Peeta chuckle not before I'm surrounded by all the women who freak out over my diamond ring 

"The ring is so beautiful" Annie sighs 

"I know. It's amazing" 

"So! Tell us how he proposed!" And everyone sits back down and the table is silent 

"Well, after you and Finnick left I volunteered to do the dishes and Peeta went to tuck in Taylor, after I cleaned some more I went to our room and it was lit up by nothing but candles and there Peeta was, kneeling on his knee with a small black velvet box and he proposed, he done it because he knew I hated big crowds and big over the top proposals" I explain 

"That's a good talent my boy has. He's a charmer just like his father" Ursula smiles sipping her red wine 

"Peeta would charm himself out from getting into trouble back when he was a little boy, he'd do this pouty face and his eyes would somehow grow bigger, I saw past it when he was thirteen" she adds 

"My Gale was the same. The pouty face and the 'I love you mommy' in a innocent cute voice" my mom admits making Gales face go red and Madge giggles. For the rest of the night we all talk about our childhood and Peeta and I inform people more about the wedding.

* * *

I pull the blanket up to Taylor's chin and she gives a tired and sweet smile which I return 

"Mommy. I don't think I'll ever get married" she sadly states, this literally breaks my heart, my poor baby girl 

"Taylor Rain Mellark. You are the most beautiful girl I know, even ask daddy and trust me you won't win that argument" I say and she giggles 

"That's true" we both look to see Peeta, he walks over and keels by her bed 

"Am I pretty daddy?" She asks 

"You are beautiful. In fact you're like your mommy... you're as radiant as the sun" he replies brushing some of her hair from her face 

"I love you daddy" she says and hugs him tightly, as he hugs back I look at this moment and smile 

"And I love you mommy" she adds hugging me 

"I love you to peanut. Both of us do" I reply as Peeta joins in with the hug, God I love my small family, both my daughter and fiancé.


	13. Planning

"Aren't these lovely colours!" The wedding planner screeches, yellow and orange... gross, I need colours that'll suit my bridesmaids dresses, which is a peach colour

"But the bridesmaid dresses are a peach colour... I want colours that go with that" I answer 

"Oh yes! How about these colours? Gold, peach and green?" She asks showing me pictures, I look over to Peeta who smiles 

"That looks much better. Thank you" I smile 

"It's not a problem at all dear. So when is the big day?" 

"June 27th, a summer wedding" I reply 

"Oh how sweet! It's only four months away! Let me show you all the different decorations that you can use" she replies and Peeta and I follow her hand in hand as we look at all the different decorations to use.

* * *

"So how does it feel to be married in just four more months?" Annie giggles, all of my friends, mom, sister and Peeta's mom have all come with me so I can find the perfect wedding dress

"Honestly? I'm relieved for it to finally be here" I reply from the changing room as I put on one of the dresses I picked out, it's the sixth one I've picked out today 

"Will we be seeing another little one running around anytime soon?" Madge asks and I feel my face heat up 

"I don't know... that hasn't quite come up in conversation yet. I know Peeta would like more and I do too but we've both agreed that we shouldn't have another kid till we're out of our small apartment and married" 

"Does Taylor want a little brother or sister?" Mom asks 

"Of course she does, she asks for it every year for Christmas" I finish up with the dress and look at myself in the mirror, I love this dress... it's got enough design and sparkles but not too much, it's got a sweetheart neckline, at the back is lace and you can see my back but it stops we're my waist is and it's not too puffy either so it's every easy to walk in

"Okay. I'm coming out now" I unlock the door and walk out hearing some gasps 

"Oh my god... Katniss you look beautiful" Annie smiles 

"My baby girl. You look just like a princess" mom compliments making me smile as I receive compliments from everyone, ever Johanna which is a surprise, I look at myself in the long length mirror and smile, my mom is right, I look like a princess

"I'm positive this is the dress. What do you all think?" I ask 

"This is so much better then the others" my soon to be mother in-law admits then everyone else agrees 

"Well I guess I'm getting this one then" I reply walking back to the changing room, it's been a long day, can't wait to pick Taylor up from school and tell her I found a dress, she'll be so excited.

* * *

As I walk into Taylor's class I see that she's the only one left, she sits on a mat playing with the building blocks, when she sees me she looks up but just looks back down, what's wrong with her? She was as happy as can be this morning

"Miss Everdeen may I have a word?" Her teacher Mary asks and I nod walking with her to her desk 

"Have you known at all that Taylor has been experiencing bullying?" She asks, Taylor's getting bullied? 

"No... she's getting bullied? But she's always so happy to come to school in the mornings" I reply sitting by her desk 

"Well today in the play ground she got teased because of where she lives and they tell her that she's poor, name calling. I only just found out today, I witnessed it and I just think you should know" she replies and I nod 

"My boyfriend and I will talk with her when we get home, thank you for telling me" I sadly smile 

"No problem" she says and I stand then grab all of Taylor's things, she's quiet the whole way to the car and home, just as we get home Peeta is closing the bakery, once I'm out of the car Taylor gets out and runs to Peeta crying, I quickly go to him and he looks at me worried but I just lead him up stairs to our apartment, when we're inside we sit on the couch and I tell Peeta what her teacher told me 

"Taylor... why didn't you tell us kids were being mean?" Peeta asks 

"B-because they said they'll be even more mean if I told" she sniffs 

"Baby... you need to tell mommy and daddy these things because that means we can solve the problem" I reply 

"Is that why you said you weren't beautiful?" I ask and she nods 

"Listen Taylor. You are my baby girl and it hurts me to see my baby girl so sad but I know that you are beautiful and always will be, just like mommy, all you need to remember is be like mommy and tell the bully to stop, stand up for yourself because then they'll stop and if it keeps happening then daddy will have to get his rolling pin involved" Peeta comforts making her laugh which makes us both smile 

"Is that true mommy?" She asks 

"A million percent true, and daddy never lies" I reply making her smile 

"Guess what?" I say to her 

"What?" 

"I bought a very pretty dress today" I tell her and her eyes light up 

"Really?! What does it look like?!" She excitedly asks 

"I'll show you a picture later because daddy isn't allowed to see, it's a surprise for him" I reply 

"I bet mommy will look like a princess in it" he replies with his charming smile

"Nice try but your still waiting" I smirk

"Dang. It was worth a try. Now who wants stew for dinner?" He says

"Me! Can it be lamb stew? It's my favourite" Taylor asks

"Lamb stew it is"

* * *

 "What are we going to do? I mean she was getting bullied and didn't tell us" I sigh sadly 

"It's okay Katniss, she'll stick up for herself. I promise you that if that doesn't work then I'll be getting involved because there's no way I'm going to sit around for her to be bullied" he states getting in bed with me 

"It just hurts me to know she's getting bullied. I want to protect her, when I was pregnant with her, I felt like if she stayed there in my womb, then she'd be safe and warm, I'd be able to protect her but I can't even do that now" I reply, feeling a tear fall down 

"I know it's hard for you Katniss. It's hard for me too but this is just a thing of life she needs to go through, everyone goes through bullying" he comforts 

"I know but it hurts me more that knowing she had been bullied for all this time" I sniff 

"Me too baby. Don't you worry this bullying will stop, I'll make sure of it" he promises 

"You're a good father Peeta. I knew you would've ever since we were old enough to know about those things... in a way that's why I kept Taylor because although it would be hard we would make it and we have. I would never take back anything that we did, you and Taylor are the most important people in my life and I love you both" I reply, a bit more calmed down

"My god Katniss, you have no idea how much I love you, I can't put it into words that's how much I love you" and he kisses me and I kiss him back, I straddle him as we continue to kiss, I feel his hands go up my waist and just as he goes to pull down the straps of my night gown there's a knock on our door, I quickly get off him and back to my side of the bed, Peeta stands up and walks over to the door and when he opens it Taylor is standing there clutching onto her stuffed Pooh bear 

"Daddy, I had a nightmare" she sniffs and he picks her up and brings her over 

"It's okay, you can sleep with us tonight" I smile as she snuggles into my side before Peeta lays back on his side, rubbing Taylor's back

"Mommy. Can you tell me a story please" Taylor asks 

"Of course. Once upon a time..."


	14. The Big Day

"Is it natural for you to feel like you're going to vomit?" I ask my mom as she fastens up my dress before putting on my veil 

"Completely natural but don't you worry once you see him standing at the end of that isle all of it will disappear" she reassures me, Last night was the first night in a long time that Peeta and I slept away from each other, I stayed at my old house and he stayed at his old house, Taylor and everyone who is helping me get ready or is also walking down the isle stayed over as well but it is almost time for us to arrive at the ceremony, seeing as dad isn't here Gale will be walking me down the isle and hopefully it all goes well

"I need to leave now. Just remember to be brave it's not that scary when your up there" mom smiles and I do too, I hug her then she sadly has to leave but when she leaves Taylor walks in, her hair is in two high piggy tails that are curled, a cute white flower girl dress and matching white shoes 

"Mommy! You look so pretty!" She says with her beautiful blue eyes shining up at me 

"Thank you Pooh Bear. You look like a princess" I reply making her giggle 

"Where's daddy?" She asks 

"He's already at the isle but we'll be leaving soon. Everyone needs to be ready first" I reply and she nods, it's a while till everyone is ready and we're finally getting in the limo, the whole ride there I was shaking and nervous as hell but Gale was there to calm me down luckily. We arrive a little late but just in time, when everyone has walked down the isle it's time for my turn, Gale then starts to walk and I do too, Peeta and I decided to get married at this beautiful garden park under a gazebo, the whole time my eyes are looking into Peeta's, he looks so handsome with his grey suit and his hair combed to the side neatly, when we reach the end Gale kisses my cheek then gives me to Peeta and the ceremony starts. 

The ceremony goes on and on but the whole time up until the vows and I do's, my eyes were on Peeta's the entire time, after the ceremony ends we all have photos done, my favourite photo that was taken was the one that had Peeta and I both holding Taylor, both of us kissing her cheek as she smiles brightly, another one that's my favourite is Peeta holding Taylor and their foreheads against each other's as they stare into each other's eyes with bright smiles, it was a good day but of course it's only beginning.

* * *

The party afterwards is held on the back yard of the bakery which looks beautiful, white fairy lights hanging down and in the trees, a beautiful cake that Peeta made himself and all sorts of beautiful decorations. After Peeta and I have our first dance and after everyone has a few dances it's then time for the speeches, first is the brother of the bride 

"Hey everyone, I'm Gale. Katniss's older brother, sadly our father passed away a few years ago but I know that he would've loved to see this day. When our dad died I think it affected Katniss the most, she was a brave kid though, when I was working, she'd help my mom look after our baby sister Prim. When Katniss was just about to give up she met someone, that was Peeta Mellark, at first she was a little cautious but I could see them become closer each day, if I was completely honest I got quite... protective at times, that's if you count staring intimidatingly at him" he starts making a few people laugh 

"But I knew he was a good man, I mean I'd trial him when Katniss wasn't around just to be sure but one day I saw my baby sister smile the brightest she had ever done since my dad was still alive. That's when I knew that Peeta was the one for her, that's also probably the reason I didn't hurt him when I got told that Katniss was pregnant. Katniss and Peeta, I hope you both have an amazing and happy life together. I love you Katniss, welcome to the family Peeta" Gale finishes then gives the microphone to Peeta's dad 

"Good evening. I'm Henry, Peeta's father. I'd like to start of with a congratulations to the newly weds" he starts of and everyone claps and cheers making Peeta and I smile

"Peeta has wanted to have a family ever since he was a little boy. At the age of five Peeta instantly fell for Katniss and would come home claiming he was in love with Katniss Everdeen, he was a very ambitious child, aspecially when it came to Katniss but back then I just thought that this was just a little crush but as he got older his love for her grew stronger and stronger, she had him in love with her before they even started talking" 

"When I found out Katniss got pregnant and they chose to keep Taylor, I could see that Peeta's love grew more stronger then ever and when Taylor was born he was filled with all the love he had. I know that Katniss and Peeta were destined to be together. My advice to you both is that marriage is hard, aspecially the first year but don't give up on each other, be there for each other. I'm extremely proud of you son, so very proud. Welcome to the Mellark family Katniss. Thank you" he gives the microphone to Peeta who says the most beautiful speech I've ever heard about me, mines not nearly as beautiful but I tried and Peeta seemed to love it, god I love that man.

* * *

"Welcome Mrs Mellark. We're finally alone" Peeta says as he walks into our resort room, carrying me bridal style, he puts me down so he can put our suitcases and bags in our bedroom for the next two weeks 

"How do you like it?" Peeta asks, he looks so handsome with his white button up shirt and his denim blue skinny jeans 

"It's beautiful. It's a shame it's night though" I sigh, he walks up to me so that we're extremely close 

"That's too bad" he whispers, he starts kissing my neck making me sigh, he then kisses me on the lips, he puts his hands on my butt so I can wrap my legs around his waist, he lays us down on the bed without breaking our kissing, he lifts my top of me revealing my white lacy push up bra, as he trails his kisses I begin to unbutton his shirt and I take it off, I then just admire my husbands amazing physique, after that we're like animals getting each other's clothes 

"Are you ready?" He asks and I nod, it's not like I'm a virgin, he should know that, he finally enters me making me moan his name and he doesn't hesitate to make a steady pace 

"Oh Peeta!" I scream out as he picks up his pace but he also goes harder and harder, this goes on for quite a while and where literally panting from it 

"It never gets old does it?" I pant making him chuckle 

"Nope it never does" he replies

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little smutty scene at the end


	15. The Honeymoon

The sun shines through the window and I groan, we've been in Thailand for two days now and I still can't believe I'm married but as usual I can hear Peeta's big footsteps outside of our for now bedroom, geez how early does he get up? It's nine thirty in the morning.... so I decide to get out of our warm bed and walk out to the lounge where Peeta is on FaceTime with Taylor 

"Mommy!" She smiles as I sit next to Peeta 

"Hey! How's our favourite girl in the world doing?" I smile 

"Very good! We're having pasta for dinner, Onna is making it from scratch" she says as she flips the camera to show my mom putting pasta in a boiling pot, Taylor flips it back so it's facing her again 

"That sounds nice. Now don't get too close while Onna is cooking okay?" I firmly instruct 

"Yes mommy. Could you and daddy buy me presents?" She asks 

"Taylor Rain!" My mom chuckles making her giggle 

"Of course we will" Peeta answers, of course we couldn't leave here unless she had some presents, Taylor gives the phone to mom so she can talk to us while Prim takes over 

"Now, I went over details with Madge and she said that you got the house you both were going for" mom happily informs 

"That's great! When do we get to start moving in?" I ask 

"You can start packing once you get home" she replies 

"That's awesome. Thank you mom" 

"It's okay but now you two have to go and have fun while it lasts" she instructs 

"Say bye Taylor" mom puts the camera to Taylor's face and she kisses the screen 

"Bye mommy! Bye daddy!" 

"Byeee. Make sure you listen to Onna okay?" I reply and she nods before the call ends 

"Okay, are we going to go downstairs to the cafe for breakfast or having breakfast brought to us?" He asks 

"We'll go to the cafe for a change, we can go to the beach" I suggest 

"Sounds like a plan" he replies kissing my cheek

* * *

"Wait you didn't tell me that your mom is a twin?" Peeta admits as we walk along the beach, eating our ice creams 

"Yeah, you know my mean aunt Becky?" I start and he nods 

"She's my mom's fraternal twin, they don't look a like but my mom is five minutes older and my grandma was an identical twin but her sister died of cancer ages ago" I explain 

"Wow, that's very interesting, I wonder if we could have twins one day?" He questions 

"It would be cute if we could" I smile and he chuckle

"Taylor would freak out" he says 

"I know, my grandma was one of those rare people who is a twin and has twins but it skipped my aunt Becky and my mom so it's all up to Prim and I now" I joke making Peeta laugh 

"That's a lot of pressure" he jokes making me roll my eyes as we sit down at some beach chairs that we're not occupied, it's so beautiful and sunny 

"You know I can never get over how cute you look in that polka dot bikini" Peeta admits laying in the chair beside me 

"I could say the same about you with your board shorts but I don't like the way girls have been looking at you" I reply making him laugh, God damn you and your cute sunglasses 

"You want a drink from the bar?" He asks 

"Can you get me one of those Sawasdee Ka things if they sell them, I had one yesturday and it was amazing" I reply and he smiles

"Okay I'll be back soon" he says kissing my cheek then leaving but then a guy comes over, he's tanned with a well worked on body he has brown hair and blue eyes, not my type 

"Can't seem to notice that you're alone" 

"And married" I add showing my ring finger which has my engagement ring and my silver wedding band on it 

"Well that seem to be true but I bet I can show you what a good time really is if you come back to my room with me" he dirtily suggests and just as Peeta comes back with our drinks 

"Run along dude. She's clearly got a ring on her finger, she's not available" he defesnly saves the day 

"Whatever man" he scoffs and walks away 

"What a dick" Peeta grumbles as he gives me my drink before sitting down 

"He's just another one of those assholes" I reply not caring about people like him 

"Mmm" Peeta mumbles and so I stand up after taking a big sip of my drink 

"Come swim with me. Let's have some fun" I state dragging him up and he just chuckles as he follows me into the water 

"The water is so nice and cool" I sigh as we swim away from everyone else but not too far 

"It's been a perfect honeymoon so far" he smirks swimming to me 

"I know... but you've ruined every piece of lingerie that I brought and that black one was my favourite" I complain 

"Oh but I think the red one was much better, that one got destroyed the most" he replies pulling me to him 

"I know it's ripped completely to the point where I can't wear it" this makes him kiss my neck 

"Why don't we get dinner brought to our room?" He asks kissing my neck and I sigh

"Sounds... sounds great" I sigh which makes him chuckle

* * *

Peeta and I are currently making out on the couch in the lounge, we have just had our dinner and our dessert has been completely forgotten about as I straddle him his hands dip into my shorts making me moan, I can't help myself and so I unbutton and zip down the shorts he was wearing till they're completely off him, he then changes our position so that I'm now laying down and he's on top, my shirt gets taken off and so does his, then my pants 

"You're so sexy when you're like this" he groans as I rub him through his boxers

"Let's change it up a bit" I whisper and I change the position so that he's laying down and I'm straddling him, I reach behind me and unclip my bra, me being pregnant with Taylor gives me an advantage as my boobs have definitely grown since I was 17, I'm sure Peeta is very thankful as well 

"Geez Katniss... you'll be the death of me" he groans as I start to take off his boxers 

"I'll make sure it's slowly, painfully pleasurable then" I whisper as I throw his boxers somewhere in the room

"Katniss, I'll get you back for this" he groans and I smile taking off my white laced panties

"I look forward to it" and I don't hesitate so I just sink down on him making him groan, I spread my legs more so I open up to him and slowly I start bouncing but only slowly knowing that he hates it

"Urgh Katniss... you don't know what your doing" he groans 

"Oh I do" I reply as I continue to bounce on him but I pick up the pace more but what surprises me is that he changes the position so that he's on top but still in me, he grabs my legs so that they're behind him and just slams himself deeper and he moves my legs to a position that opens me up to him more and each thrust has a whole lot of fastness, hardness and deepness added to it

"Oh Peeta!" I scream out scratching his back so hard that I know there will definitely be marks there and then I just can't take it and I spill my self around him but he's still going until not very far he spills all of him inside me and he collapses on top of me but so it doesn't hurt me, we lay there him still in me as both of us try to catch our breaths, wow... that was just mind blowing, soon there's a knock on the door making us both groan 

"That'll be our dessert" he sighs getting up and puts on his boxers and only that because I've put on his shirt seeing as I couldn't be bothered dressing up again, he leaves for a moment and comes back rolling in a tray and I yawn 

"Tired?" He chuckles and I nod, he picks me up and lays me on our bed 

"I'll be in bed soon. I'm just going to finish my dessert" he whispers 

"Can you save mine?" I tiredly asks making him chuckle 

"Of course I will" he replies kissing my forehead and I fall asleep 

  **Peeta**

When I'm finished eating my dessert I do as asked and I save Katniss's for tomorrow, when I'm done I get in bed and see my beautiful sleeping wife, my wife, nobody knows how much I love calling her that now if you told five year old me what my future was like... I'd just laugh and doubt you cause Katniss was and still is the most beautiful human I've met in my entire life, of course so is Taylor but that's exceptional because I can see little Katniss in her and I'm okay with that, I have two beautiful girls in my life and I'm so lucky.

After a while I receive a FaceTime call from Prim which I know is Taylor, I answer it and her face pops up

"Hi daddy!" She smiles 

"Hey baby girl, you'll have to be quiet because mommy is sleeping" I say 

"Okay. Guess what daddy" she says 

"What?" 

"Onna and Aunty Prim have taken me to the zoo" she states 

"Wow. Have you seen the baby bears yet?" I ask, since she's obsessed with Winne the Pooh she loves small bears, she thinks they're Winnie which means they're her favourite animal 

"I did. They were so cute daddy and I was lucky because one of the Zoo people got one for me and I got to pat it" she excitedly replies 

"That sounds awesome. What are you doing now?" I ask 

"We're having lunch, I've got nuggets and chips with an apple juice" she says 

"That sounds yummy, make sure you eat all of it and if you do then Onna can buy you an ice cream but make sure mommy doesn't know" I smile making her giggle 

"Okay daddy" 

"Well daddy's extremely tired so I'm going to sleep, we'll see you soon" I state making her nod 

"I love you daddy"

"I love you too baby girl" I smile and the call ends, I can't describe home much I love our daughter, her and her mother are the light in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There a cute scene at the end :)


	16. Home Sweet Home

When Katniss and I leave through the arrival gate we hear a very fimilar squeal and there running to us is our little girl, as she runs to us I pick her up and spin her around, she then hugs me god I missed her so much 

"I missed you daddy and mommy" she smiles kissing my cheek 

"We missed you too" I reply kissing her cheek and setting her down so she can go to Katniss then Prim comes over and hugs me 

"Welcome back brother" she greets 

"Happy to be back, how was she?" I ask meaning Taylor 

"Perfect like always" she answers making me chuckle 

"That's good" I reply, Prim grabs Katniss's suitcase as she carries her carry on but I carry both my suitcase and carry on, we leave the airport and we walk to our car that Prim thankfully drove for us 

"Remember to start packing up, you'll be ready to move in next week" her mom informs as I fill up the trunk with Katniss and I's luggage 

"We will mom, thank you so much for looking after Taylor" Katniss smiles and her mom nods 

"You two take care now" she replies before herself and Prim walk in the other direction to their car, I shut the trunk and get into the drivers seat while Katniss does Willows car seat, after she's done she gets into the front seat and does her seat belt 

"Lets go home" I say pulling out of the parking spot and driving off, on the drive home both of my beautiful girls fall asleep which leaves me to just think, will Katniss ever want more kids? I know I do but does she? She seems quite okay with the subject... more then she would've been back in high school I know Taylor wants a little sibling though so it's all up to Katniss if she wants more kids, I guess we'll know in time.

Finally after the hour drive we are finally back home well at the bakery but that'll soon change, I carefully wake up Katniss to carry Taylor inside so I can get the luggage out and so one by one I load our luggage through the back door of the bakery, when I'm done I shut the trunk then lock the care before continuing to take the luggage one by one up the stairs and into our bedroom, when the final one is in our room I lock our door and turn off the lights before joining Katniss in our room 

"Did you turn the lights off?" She mumbles into the pillow with her eyes closed and I chuckle

"Yeah I did, there's nothing to worry about" I reply taking off my shirt and my shorts and hope into bed, Katniss moves so that I can spoon her and she sighs 

"I love you" she mumbles 

"And I love you more" I reply kissing her neck before my eyes fall shut.

* * *

**Katniss**

"Mommy? Do I get my own room?" Taylor asks as we pull onto the fimilar street, which is actually Annie and Finnicks street 

"Yes you do" I laugh 

"Yay! Can it be yellow?" She asks 

"Of course it can, well decorate your room after we're settled in okay?" I answer as we pull up the driveway of our new home, it's a six bedroomed house if you count the master bedroom with a bathroom by itself and a bathroom that joins with the master bedroom, a beautiful kitchen, lounge and a TV room then there's a backyard which we can set Taylor's playset and there's a big pool with a gate surrounding it then topping it off is a pretty garden, it's the perfect house and just at the end of the street is Finnick and Annie's house, Annie also only has three months of her pregnancy left and were all so excited! She had her baby shower last month as well and she said that both her and Finnick believe that the baby is a boy seeing as they don't want to know what they're having, I guess we'll have to eat till he or she is here. 

I let Taylor go upstairs to choose her room so I can help Peeta bring the boxes inside, as I grab another box I see a family walking over 

"Hello new neighbours!" The family greets which makes Ryder go nuts and runs up to them 

"Oh hi. Sorry about him he gets really excited meeting new people" I reply setting the box on the kitchen counter 

"Your not the only one moving in here are you?" The mother I guess asks, just as Peeta walks in 

"No, this is my husband Peeta. We got married two weeks ago" I introduce and he shakes the man and woman's hand 

"Well my name is Aria and this is my husband Ezra, this is Celicaty she's five but we call her Caty and this is our son Ethan he's just turned three in April" Aria introduces just as Taylor walks in 

"This is Taylor and she's also five. Taylor these are our new neighbours" I introduce but she hides behind Peeta 

"She's a little shy meeting new people but she'll warm up to you soon" Peeta chuckles 

"Tell me Peeta, do you enjoy football?" Ezra asks 

"Who doesn't?" Peeta replies with a smile making me roll my eyes but what does make me smile is Caty talking to Taylor and says something that makes her giggle and eventually they play with Ryder in the back yard 

"I guess it's just the moms then" Aria giggles as Ezra and Peeta go into the back yard to watch the kids and also talking about football 

"So where you from Aria?" I ask 

"A place called Rosewood in Florida, Ezra and I weren't liking it there and so we moved here away from the drama, I'm liking it better in West Virginia" she explains as I start unpacking some of our kitchen things 

"Well I was born and raised here, so was Peeta and now so will Taylor. In case you don't know, I was 17 when I was pregnant with her" I reply 

"It's not like that hasn't happened before, that's happened all the time" Aria admits 

"I know right. There was some drama at the start, it took a while for everyone to come around but everyone finally did" I explain as she starts to help me 

"I mean what's life without a little drama right?" She smiles and I do too 

"It's a pain in my ass" I complain 

"Me too. I mean there are times where Ezra tries getting our kids to watch football, aspecially when Caty was born" she complains back 

"That was Peeta when Taylor was born and when she was just a week old he bought West Virginia Mountaineers onesies for her, not just one as well, he bought like ten. I wasn't too happy about it" I tell her, smiling now at the memory 

"Ezra almost bought Caty and Ethan Florida Gators onesies when they were babies, I agreed on him buying one for Ethan but that was it, I wouldn't be surprised if he has more that Ethan wore when I wasn't around" Aria admits 

"I might have to have a look when we get home" she adds making me laugh 

"That'll probably be best" I chuckle

"Why don't you, Ezra and the kids stay for dinner? We can eat the pasta casserole that you brought over" I suggest 

"That'll be great. I think we're going to be great friends" Aria replies with a smile and I smile too 

"Very great friends"

* * *

"I really liked them, they're really sweet" I admit as Peeta get into our matress that's currently on the floor

"Yeah definitely, I really like Ezra, he's pretty funny" Peeta chuckles 

"How cute is Ethan? He loved hanging around the girls" I sigh 

"He was adorable, he loved playing with Ryder as well" Peeta says

"Do you ever think about us having more kids?" I ask

"Yeah, I mean whenever your ready then I'm ready" he replies as I cuddle into his side

"I've been ready for a long time" I sigh honestly, should I tell him that I stopped taking he pill a while ago? I guess I'll tell him when the time comes but for now he shall never know. I'd love to have a boy this time around, I've just loved the idea of mother son activities and all the sports he could play though I refuse to be a soccer mom, only the future seems to know...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I used Aria and Ezra from PLL don't judge


	17. Finding Out

I wake up as always with a massive headache, this has been happening for a month along with feeling sick to my stomach and it's very inconvenient just as we got our new house. It's almost how I felt when... when I was pregnant with Taylor, could I really be pregnant again? Wait I haven't had my period for a month now... it couldn't be could it? 

"Hey beautiful. Feeling any better?" Peeta asks walking in with a tray with breakfast and some pineapple juice... my favourite 

"I feel the same, pounding headache and feeling sick to my stomach" I sigh as he sets the tray on my lap

"Alright. So your staying home today I'm guessing?" He asks and I nod, I'd love to go to work but I just feel like crap and exhausted 

"So do you want Taylor to stay here r do you want me to still drop her off at my moms?" Peeta suggests 

"She'll be fine here. I can still look after her, I might be feeling better soon anyway" I admit and he smiles 

"Okay, I'll drop by at lunch to see how your going. Feel better soon" he says kissing my forehead and I smile kissing his cheek 

"Could you take five cheese buns from work?" I ask as I start eating my breakfast just before he leaves our room, he chuckles 

"For dinner?" 

"No for me" I scoff making him laugh while shaking his head 

"Of course I will. Sit tight" he replies then walks out and I continue to eat my breakfast. Just as I finish I hear a small knock on the door and I see Taylor in her Winnie PJ shorts and shirt with her Winne teddy

"Can I sit with you mommy?" She asks and I reply by patting the spare space on the bed and she runs and jumps on the bed 

"Daddy said that I get to look after you. Are you okay mommy?" She concernly asks 

"I'm fine Peanut. Just not feeling myself today but I tell you what, we'll both get dressed and we can go shopping for a little bit" I say and she smiles 

"Yeah! I'll go get dressed!" She excitedly squeals running out making me chuckle, I set aside the tray and look at myself on the mirrored sliding doors of our closet and lift my shirt up, geez! How much weight did I put on?! Have I been eating that much? I choose to ignore it and start to get dressed, after I've straightened my hair I put it in its usual braid and then I look at myself, I look like I haven't slept in days 

"I'm ready mommy!" I turn around and smile, Taylor is wearing black tights with black flats along with her favourite white top with pink and purple flowers, a dark blue jacket which she's left unbuttoned and light blue denim shorts on

"Come here sweety" I chuckle sitting her on our bed so I can button her up

"There, all ice and cozy now" I smile making her smile as well as I get my favourite brown boots, I put them on and tie the laces 

"Right, you ready?" I ask and she nods.

* * *

"Mommy, I don't want that bag for school" Taylor whines 

"Why? It's Pooh Bear your favourite" I reply 

"But I'll be starting the first grade" she points and I sigh

"Okay, what bag do you want?" I ask and she goes through the rack till she finds a tangled bag 

"This one! It's got repunzel on it" she picks and I smile as I roll my eyes 

"All right. Tangled bag it is" I sigh taking her hand then going to the cashier 

"Back to school shopping huh?" I turn and see Gale 

"Uncle Gale!" Taylor squeals running up to hug him and he chuckles, I pay the cashier and walk up to him 

"So what were you doing shopping at... Victoria Secret huh?" I smirk 

"Umm. It's for Madge cause her birthday is coming up in October" he replies embaressed that his little sister just caught him buying something from a place that sells lingerie 

"What'd you get her?" I ask 

"The pajamas that she wanted and uhh other things" he answers 

"Your blushing Uncle" Taylor giggles making me laugh and Gale go even more red 

"I've also come here to buy Christmas presents for everyone cause both Madge and I will be busy up until nearing Christmas" he states as we start walking 

"Can you buy me a baby brother or sister?" Taylor sweetly asks looking up at him making Gale chuckle 

"I can't do that, only mommy and daddy can" Gale replies then she looks at me 

"Mommy?" 

"Uhh. We'll see, daddy and I will have a talk first" I reply and she smiles brightly 

"Well, I'll see you around. Feel better soon baby sis" he says and I nod smiling then Taylor and I leave the shops 

"I just need to stop off at the pharmacy quickly" I say strapping her in

"Could I get candy? Pleaseeee mommy" Taylor begs as I get into the drivers seat

"Okay but you'll only have one at a time after dinner okay?" I firmly inform

"Okay mommy" she agrees as I pull out of the parking spot

"Good girl" I smile.

* * *

I look at the different tests that there is to choose from, which ones are the good ones? ClearBlue Easy or First Response digital? 

"Mommy could I have chocolate milk too?" Taylor asks from the other end of the isle 

"Yeah. A small carton" I reply as I try to find out which one to choose 

"First Respose is more better" I look and see an older woman maybe 70? 

"Really?" I ask and she nods stacking some bandages on the shelves and just as Taylor walks up to us so I put the ClearBlue Easy back where I got it and I follow the woman with Taylor to the counter 

"This is a lot of candy" she chuckles

"Yeah well we don't give her that much candy very often, last time she had a lot of sugar she went all crazy and then was sick for an entire week so we cut down on the sugar" I explain 

"Sounds like she has a sensitive stomach with too much sugar" she admits making Taylor shyly smile, hiding behind me, I pay the lady and we walk out 

"Can I have candy after dinner tonight?" She asks as I once again strap her in her seat 

"Yes. You can only choose one remember" I say and she nods, I smile then kiss her on her forehead, the things I do for that girl is unbelievable.

Once we get home she throws her jacket on the floor and runs into our TV room, I sigh picking it up and putting it on one of the dinning room chairs then I go upstairs with the bag and sit on the bed holding the box with the tests in them, I grab all the courage I can and lock the door to the bathroom for privacy and do as instructed. When I'm done I put the cap on I need to wait for five minutes, as four minutes pass when I hear loud footsteps stop outside the door of the bathroom and a soft knock 

"You in there Katniss?" I hear Peeta's voice 

"Yeah... I'll be out soon" I reply 

"Did you vomit?" He asks, I'm about with how nervous I am 

"No... I didn't" I sigh then I hear the beep go off

"What was that?" He asks but I don't answer, instead I walk over and look at it, I start to feel butterflies in my tummy as I read _Pregnant_ on the test... I'm pregnant... 

"Katniss? Everything okay in there?" I can hear the worry in his voice 

"Everything's fine" I reply grabbing the test, I unlock the door and see him sigh with relief but I take his hand and place the test in his hand, his brows furrow in confusion but he immediately looks at me after realising what it is 

"Oh my god" he breaths with a bright smile 

"Your pregnant!" He happily exclaims spinning me around then kisses me once I'm back on my feet 

"This is amazing" he smiles 

"Yeah and I'm guessing it happened when we suddenly forgot about that dinner so that means I must be at least 11 weeks along" I explain 

"This is just... wow... I'm so excited right now. Do we tell Taylor?" He asks 

"Not yet, I was thinking we could schedule an ultrasound next week on the thirteenth cause she'll be back at school by then and we wouldn't have to tell anyone why we suddenly want them to babysit" I reply 

"Next week it is then. Katniss you don't know how much you just brightened up my day" he admits kissing me again 

"I'm glad we were able to do that" I smile rubbing my already showing bump 

"Did you remember the cheese buns? We're hungry" I ask and he chuckles 

"Of course I remembered. I also brought take out for your and Taylor's lunch" he replies

"Please tell me you didn't get Jack In The Box" I groan 

"No. I bought my ladies favourite, Burger King. What kind of husband would I be if I didn't?" He says making me shake my head laughing 

"Come on handsome, you've got an eager daughter downstairs who wants to tell you what she's already done today" I smile dragging him downstairs as Taylor eagerly waits to be given her lunch.


	18. The Ultrasound

"You seem nervous" I say to Peeta as we take a seat in the waiting room 

"Aren't you?" He asks

"Terrified. Last time we've done this was six years ago, when I didn't even know what I wanted to do in college" I nervously reply and he takes my hand 

"Well now we're much more mature and experienced enough to look after a baby" he comforts and give him a small smile then I pull out my phone then scroll through my Facebook news feed and scoff when I see the one and only Cloves status calling out Glimmer it says ' **Glimmer Glandfeild** _is a fucking slutty bitch sleeping with my boyfriend. What a fucking whore, can never trust anyone anymore_ ' I show Peeta this but he just rolls his eyes 

"She deserves it. It's called karma, that's what she gets for bullying you through out almost our whole school life" he remarks 

"Only because you and I were best friends. She had a major crush on you" I say back making him chuckle, he kisses my cheek and then my lips 

"And now look at us. You were the one and the only one I notice" he replies making me blush 

"Katniss, Peeta. It's good to see you again" we both look up and see Dr Rose standing there 

"Oh my god I forgot you worked here" I smile walking up to her with Peeta by my side 

"I was always wondering how long it'll be till I'd see you again" she smiles as we walk down the long hallway and take a left turn 

"How is little Taylor?" She asks as we walk into the empty room with all the equipment for the ultrasound 

"She's very well and healthy. She's six now" I reply laying down on the bed and lifting up my shirt to reveal my quite big baby bump 

"Oh wow, how long did you say that you were again?" She asks 

"About 12 weeks and one day now. Is something wrong?" I ask but she shakes her head 

"No you just look further along then that is all" she replies putting the gel on my stomach 

"Now, let's take a look" she says turning on the wand, she waves it around till she finds what I guess is our baby

"Oh wow, that's interesting" she admits, I immediately look to the screen but I don't notice much 

"What? What's wrong?" I panic 

"It's nothing" she replies 

"So our baby is okay?" I ask wanting to be reassured that our baby is healthy 

"The baby is just fine, so is number two and three" she reassures 

"Wait did I hear you say number two and three?" I doubt 

"You sure did. Congrats mommy and daddy your expecting three babies" she smiles, good thing I'm laying down or else I would've fainted 

"Triplets? No wonder I'm so big so soon" I sigh 

"Do you want pictures?" She asks 

"Two please" I reply, she then types on the computer then stands 

"I'll be back in just a few minutes so you two can talk" she says and walks out, I turn to Peeta and he still sits in the chair, looking extremely shocked 

"Say something" I beg as I wipe my stomach

"I'm happy but I'm just shocked. How'd we end up with triplets?" He replies 

"Well I guess we're just that rare couple that have triplets plus it's probably something to do with my mom being a twin and my grandma being a twin" I explain then a smile forms on his face 

"Three babies... Taylor's going to be so happy" he chuckles 

"I know, I wonder what gender they are?" I think 

"Could you imagine three girls?" Peeta laughs making me laugh too

"Oh god if we do then we have to put up with four teenage girls" I complain just as Dr Rose walks back in with our two pictures 

"Thanks Dr Rose" I thank 

"How many times do I have to say, call me Ella" she reminds and I smile 

"I'll be sure to remember it" I reply

"Good. Now just go to the front desk for your vitamins and to schedule your next appointment in a months time" she instructs as I get down 

"Okay thank you Ella" I thank 

"No problem. Take it easy you two" she informs 

"We will Ella. See you soon" Peeta replies opening the door for me as we leave the room.

* * *

"So how was your first day of first grade today?" Peeta asks Taylor as we eat at the table 

"It was so much fun! I'm already on level two maths" she proudly states 

"That's wonderful Taylor! We're so proud of you!" I smile, I'm so proud of our little girl, she must have the brains like Gale 

"Taylor, we need to tell you something" Peeta starts and so she nods wanting him to continue 

"Well do you know how you've always wished every year for a baby brother or sister for Christmas?" Peeta recalls

"Yeah" she answers

"Well your wish came true" he says

"Really?! Mommy is having a baby?!" She squeals

"She's having three actually" Peeta tells her and her eyes light up

"And they'll be here by Christmas?" She asks and I chuckle

"Not that soon Peanut. They should be here by April" I answer

"It can be your late Christmas and birthday present" I add

"I'm so happy! Can I tell everyone in my class?" She asks

"Not yet. We need to keep it a secret till our family and friends find out, then you can tell people in your class" I tell her firmly and she nods

"I'll keep it a secret. I promise" she promises

"That's our girl" Peeta smiles kissing her cheek making me smile

"So will you be going back to work tomorrow?" Peeta asks me

"Yeah. The vitamins and my other pills help with the nausea and headaches but I'll probably have to have maternity leave sooner then I thought" I reply 

"Well there's no need to worry, I'll be working and you just ask me if you ever want something or need any help" he admits and I nod

"Thanks Peeta" I smile, Peeta is one of those husbands that give me space during my pregnancy and let's me attempt doing things myself besides carrying anything heavy but other then that he just lets me do my own thing which means he doesn't get snapped at very often, it makes me more attracted to him and now my hormones are higher than ever I have a feeling that he'll personally like this pregnancy process more, God we are one odd couple.

* * *

Its now a Saturday and I am driving to my moms house alone seeing as Taylor went to work with Peeta, today is the day I tell mom and Prim that I'm pregnant this time with three babies. I still can't believe we're having three, I would've never imagined having three babies on the second time around or at all for that matter I mean I understand twins but not triplets, well they're a blessing anyway, all three. I finally pull up to her driveway and I notice Gales car is there as well, that saves me a trip to him then, I get out of the car and just walk in, I follow the talking that's coming from the lounge and see that Gale has brought Madge as well, okay that saved me two trips then 

"Katniss! What a surprise. How've you been?" Mom asks hugging me

"I've been great" I smile and I sit next to Prim

"How's the house coming along?" Madge asks as she sits on Gales lap as he sits on the single chair

"It's amazing I mean we have a lot more to unbox but we've unboxed the important things. Peeta's hanging pictures next weekend" I reply 

"That sounds awesome. Can you believe Taylor is in the first grade already?" She admits 

"I know. It's scary how fast time has gone by" Madge sighs 

"I know. You know she's in level two maths and in English" I state 

"No way! What a little smarty-pants" Madge giggles 

"She gets it from her awesome Uncle" Gale admits and I roll my eyes 

"Only she's smarter" I joke

"Hey. That hurt" Gale jokes back

"Anyway. I came here for a reason" I seriously say 

"What is it?" Mom asks looking concerned

"I'm pregnant" I smile 

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you and Peeta!" Madge happily smiles hugging me 

"So your having another baby" mom smiles 

"Actually, we're having three" I correct and I swear her smile grows brighter

"That's wonderful news! I'll have four grand babies already!" Mom happily says and I laugh 

"Geez Katnip. You and Peeta sure are in for a ride" Gale chuckles 

"Oh stop Gale or else you're sleeping on the couch tonight" Madge warns 

"Urgh. She was being mean to me before" Gale complains 

"Because she's allowed too, she's still my best friend" Madge states making him groan as I stick my tongue out

"You should face time Prim, she doesn't have any classes tomorrow" mom says 

"I'll make sure I do that" I smile back at her, Prim is currently attending the University of Southern California and so far doing good for someone who just got out of a break up, she caught Rory her boyfriend that she was dating since she was fifteen was flirting with another girl before they were off to college, it broke Prims heart and Gale and Peeta were literally both planning to break every bone in his stupid body but Madge and I were able to stop them knowing that'll cause more pain for Prim and make the situation worse and so she said with us so she didn't have Rory knocking on the door, she got to spend quality time with Taylor before she was off to college and they haven't talked since, luckily for her Rory went to a college in Georgia somewhere, away from Prim and that's how I want it, it's what's best.

I stay for a while before I decide to head home, when I get home I refill Ryders food and water bowl and let him outside, sighing I sit on the porch swing watching him sniff around sipping some hot chocolate, is a pretty chilly autumn day today but I kinda like it... it's refreshing. I wonder how Jo is doing? Last I heard from her was after our wedding, she said she was driving to South Carolina, staying there for a few days then driving the rest of the way to Florida but she never told anyone why but we get a few texts now and again from her saying that she should be home for Christmas which is exciting, what brings me out of my thoughts is the sliding door opening and Ryder barking while wagging his tail, I hear the fimilar squeak of my daughter, she runs off and Ryder is right on her trail, Peeta sits next to me and I cuddle to his side, lifting my legs up and tucking them under my bum 

"How was work?" I ask 

"Well, Taylor baked better then all my other bakers combined, you should've seen their faces" he tells me and I chuckle 

"She's one talented child" I admit sipping the warm sweetness 

"She definitely is. She's also definitely her mothers daughter, being stubborn and instructing everyone to do their jobs" Peeta chuckles 

"I'm proud, I taught her well" I reply making him laugh, he then rubs my growing belly and like usual more than one moves 

"Gosh, they really love your hand on my belly, I can feel at least two of them moving around" I sigh as they stop moving then he lifts my shirt so he can kiss my belly 

"Hello my beautiful babies, it's daddy speaking. I love you all so much already" he whispers on my stomach and Taylor then comes over 

"Can I speak to the babies?" She asks

"Of course you can" I smile, she sits on Peeta's lap so she can lean over and she starts talking 

"Hi babies. I'm Taylor your big sister, I'm very excited to see you guys and if any of you are girls then I'll share my barbies and books with you" she says 

"Oh and if one of you are a boy can you please not be annoying?" She adds making Peeta and I laugh

"That's very sweet of you, sharing your things" I admit pushing my shirt down

"I'm their big sister, it's my job to plus daddy said you'll need my help" she states 

"I'll definitely need your help and daddy's. It'll help a lot" I reply kissing her cheek 

"Right. Lasagne and salad for dinner or pasta and salad?" Peeta asks 

"Lasagne" Taylor and I both say at the same time making Peeta chuckle

"Lasagne it is then" he replies then we all go inside, including Ryder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll be seeing some Prim and Rory drama in future chapters maybe even a chapter in Prims POV, what do you guys think? Sound like something you'll read?


	19. Choosing Names

I waddle around the house trying to clean so I can entertain myself, I'm currently four and a half months along my pregnancy but I look like I'm five months along and just about ready to pop but no I'm no where near that far... Peeta has been really helpful, he cleans, drops off and picks up Taylor from school, does all the shopping and all the tasks I can't do due to my big belly, we've also decided that we want to know the genders this time around so that we can decorate the nursery and get what we need before they come plus we can choose their names so we're all organised and so all that we'll need to concentrate on is getting to the hospital when I'm in labor which feels so far but so close. 

I sigh laying down on the soft couch in our TV room, I turn on Netflix and go on my account so I can continue to watch my favourite show.... Teen Wolf, Peeta doesn't like it but he's just jealous because of all the shirtless guys in it which I never complain about... I love it actually but of course to my husband it's 'unrealistic' although the men are extremely handsome I still think Peeta is the most handsome man with a great body, I'll choose him over any of those men 

"I can't believe you actually like this stuff" Peeta says from the doorway 

"Well I do and it's amazing" I defend making him chuckle 

"Could you massage my feet? They've been hurting all day" I complain and in a flash he's lifting my legs up so he can sit down with my legs on his lap then he starts massaging my feet 

"Mmm. That's so much better" I sigh 

"Glad I can help" he chuckles 

"Where's Taylor?" I ask 

"She wanted to go over Catys house to play so she'll be back before dinner" he explains 

"We should talk baby names" I say 

"We should. I've thought of one for a boy and two for girls" he admits 

"I've got a lot of names but I nailed them down to my favourites, tell me what you thought of" I reply 

"Well for the boy I got Issac Joseph and for two girls I got Mia Sophia and Emily Harper" he lists 

"Mia... I like that name" I smile, if ones a girl she'll definitely be called Mia 

"Tell me what you had" he replies 

"Well, I had Eli Carter and Samuel Cooper then for girls I got Olivia Charlotte, Sarah Marie and Melanie Rose" I list 

"I love all those names, we can just wait till we find out the genders then we can choose from the names we picked" he instructs and I nod suddenly feeling tired. 

* * *

 

It's currently 1:32 in the afternoon and Taylor, Peeta and I are on our way to the hospital, why? Because Annie has just had her baby two hours ago and we only got the call a few minutes ago, Finnick told us that they had a boy and they're naming him Mike Weston Odair, I can't wait to meet him, our godbaby! Taylor is also very excited because he was born a month before and she claims it's another present for her but a early present this time, I can't believe she's turning seven in a month! It's crazy how fast time has gone by, by next year she'll might not need her car seat anymore, it's quite heartbreaking when I think about it... our little girl growing up but it has to happen eventually.

I hold Taylor's hand as we walk to the elevator, going onto the third floor, that's where little Mike will be

"Will I be allowed to hold mike?" Taylor asks

"Of course you will but remember you'll have to be extremely careful. Daddy will help you hold him okay?" I explain and she nods 

"Okay mommy. It can be practice when our babies get here" she says 

"Exactly" I smile at her and she looks up at Peeta with a bright smile and he smiles back at her, when the doors open we look for room 332 and it's not long till we find it, I open the door and I see Annie holding a blue bundle of blankets 

"Annie!" Taylor squeals climbing onto the bed, she looks at Mike and strokes his cheek with her finger

"Can I hold him?" She eagerly asks

"Sure you can, get dad to help you" Annie replies so Peeta puts her in a near by chair then he takes Mike from Annie's arms and walks over to where Taylor sits 

"Now just let him rest on the crook of your arm okay?" He instructs and she nods, he puts Mikes head on the crook of her arm then let's him rest on her lap and slowly he backs away, this sight is just hearwhelming, many pictures were also taken with her holding him, me holding him and Peeta holding him 

"He's just so adorable" I compliment as I rock him in my arms, Peeta, Taylor and Finnick have gone to get some lunch while I stay here with Annie 

"I know. He looks like Finnick but just with orange hair" she giggles 

"Was it a long labor?" I ask and she groans 

"Too long but something good came out of it so I'm happy" she replies and I giggle looking down at Mike 

"Probably because of your big head Mikey" I coo the baby as he sleeps 

"I didn't know a baby's head could be so big..." Annie trails off and I laugh 

"Not all babies have small heads Ann" I smile 

"I know but he got Finnicks huge head" she replies 

"Hey! That's not nice!" Finnick says walking in with MacDonalds, really? Why not Burger King? That's when my husband walks in with Burger King, what a legend... 

"My god I love you so much" I reply giving Mike to Finnick so he can put him in his bed so that we can eat

"You know that I'll never forget" he smiles giving me my food

"You just wanna get laid Peet" Finnick scoffs

"Finnick! Taylor's here!" Annie tells him off

"Oops" he replies

"What's laid?" She asks

"Look what you've done you monster" I joke

"It's nothing sweety, he's just saying that daddy wants to lay down" I cover up

"Yeah but I didn't even want to before, _Finnick_ " Peeta narrows his eyes at our friend  

"Geez. I'm sorry" he says 

"You better be. You won't talk like that around our son" Annie firmly states 

"Wow, I'm feeling so attacked right now" Finnick jokes 

"Well don't make fun of daddy Finny" Taylor replies making everyone laugh 

"Thanks baby girl" Peeta chuckles kissing her cheek, our sweet little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, Katniss really loves Burger King.


	20. Genders

Peeta and I like always are sitting in the waiting room, I'm finally twenty five weeks along which means today we get to find out what our babies are! I'm so excited, seeing as we want it to be surprise and it's a Saturday we dropped Taylor off and Peeta's parents house, she argued a bit but she knew that she wouldn't win aspecially against me, apparently I'm very scary while I'm pregnant? Am I really? Even Ryder doesn't be naughty around me, wow, I guys I am, good everyone should fear me cause mama bear doesn't mess around

"How exciting is this? We get to find out the genders" Peeta excitedly smiles and I kiss his cheek 

"You're so cute when your excited" I admit 

"I would totally kiss you right now but I'm into PDA" Peeta replies making me roll my eyes 

"Good because so am I Mr" I agree making him chuckle, to occupy myself I read the baby magazines that are there and read all the different facts about triplets, some of them quite interesting 

"Peeta, did you know that the adverage weight for triplets is 3 pounds and 12 ounces?" I say 

"Really? That's tiny" he replies 

"I know but it says that it's normal" I reassure by seeing the panicked look on his face 

"Okay, I was about to panic" he sighs and I just smile at him and lay my head on his shoulder 

"You're such a great father" I admit and he rubs my arm 

"And you're a great mother" he replies, then something surprises me, it's Clove? With a baby belly and she's sitting alone 

"Peeta look" I whisper and he looks in the direction that I was looking at and his eyes grow wide 

"Geez. Since when did she get pregnant?" He whispers back but I just shrug 

"I can hear you two" she snaps 

"Well, it's a surprise seeing you here" I say and she just glares 

"Watch it Everdeen. You know I can kick your ass" she growls 

"I'm sorry it's Mellark now and I don't think I need to watch it. You'll be kissing my ass by the time I'm finished with you" I argue my voice full of venom

"Shut it you bitch. I'll fucking break your leg" she threatens 

"Not when I'm around" Peeta defends 

"Now can we stop the arguing? I don't think this is a place to be swearing Clove" Peeta says 

"Whatever bread boy" she huffs walking off 

"Geez. I don't see why she bothers to keep that baby, if she is" I admit 

"She's just angry she didn't win the argument" he says 

"Cry baby" I reply making him chuckle.

* * *

"So how are my two favourite patients?" Ella asks as I lay on the examine bed 

"Really great actually, ready to find out the genders of our babies" I reply to reveal my insanely big belly 

"Okay then lets check what the little trouble makers are up too" she smiles, turning on the screen then putting on the gel and she turns on the wand, the whole time I'm looking at the screen and that's when I see three baby figures 

"There they are. Let's move around some more to see what their genders are" she informs then after waving the wand around some more she smiles 

"Aha! There we go. Well I can tell you happily that you are having two boys and a girl" she smiles 

"They also look extremely cozy" she adds typing on the computer 

"You can wipe the gel off now. I'll go get your photos" she informs then walks out of the room 

"Now we know the clothes to get and how to decorate the nursery" I state as Peeta wipes my belly

"We've got two months to do it as well" he replies 

"We can do it. We'll work as a team" I smile taking his hand and kissing it before pulling my shirt down so I can sit up then Ella comes back with the pictures 

"Have you guys thought of names?" She asks

"Yeah. The boy names we really liked was Issac Joseph and Samuel Cooper then for a girl we really liked Mia Sophia" I reply 

"What cute names! I have a grandson named Cooper" she states 

"Do you see him often?" I ask getting down with Peeta's help 

"Almost every weekend when I'm not working" she replies pulling out her phone and showing us a picture of him, he has brown hair and beautiful green eyes and he beams at the camera 

"What a cutie" I smile as she puts her phone away 

"He sure is. Anyways take care you too" she says as we walk out 

"We will bye Ella" Peeta replied and we leave hand in hand.

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy!" Taylor squeals as we walk through the door of his parents house

"Hey baby girl" Peeta chuckles picking her up 

"Do you know if I'm having sisters or brothers?" She asks as we walk into the lounge where Peeta's parents are 

"We sure did, you'll have two baby brothers and a baby sister" I reply so Peeta's parents can also hear 

"Yay! I'm so excited!" She squeals making both her grandparents chuckle

"Do we get to know names?" Ursula asks

"Of course. Samuel or Sam, Issac and Mia" I answer sitting down on the couch across from them  

"I love those names" she compliments as Taylor remains on the floor showing Peeta all her drawings 

"You two are making us feel older by the minute" Henry chuckles 

"We'll have seven grandchildren when the triplets are born" he adds, Ruben had two kids, a boy Eli who's three and Rachel who's two and Rye had one, Harry who's turning one in August and they both claimed that it's embaressing that their baby brother beat them to it which I found amusing, the Mellark brothers entertain me everything they do is just too funny

"So does this means that you can get the nursery done?" Ursula asks 

"Yeah. We've got everything, we just need to decorate and set everything up. I mean even if it doesn't get done when their born they'll be staying in our room for the first six months" I reply 

"I see. I look forward to meeting them" she smiles

"Daddy stay still!" Taylor asks trying to draw on Peeta's face

"Ahhhh! No Taylor!" He screams as she tries to draw on his face but he's still much stronger than she is so he can easily take the black marker from her hand

"Thanks for helping me" Peeta says as Taylor comes over to sit next to me hiding into my side

"Your welcome" I giggle 

"Well we better get going. It's getting late" I sigh standing, Taylor hugs her grandparents goodbye and both Peeta and I hug them before we go to the door and leave 

"Could we FaceTime Aunty Prim and tell her?" Taylor asks 

"Of course. We'll do it before bed so then she doesn't have any classes on okay?" I say

"Okay mommy" she replies as she climbs into her car seat so I can put the seat belt over her

"Good girl" I smile and she smiles too, Prims going to be so excited.

* * *

"Aunty Prim!" Taylor squeals into the phone as Prims face pops up 

"Pooh Bear!" Prim replies 

"Guess what?!" Taylor excitedly says 

"Did you get a boyfriend?" She asks jokingly but laughs when she hear Peeta snort next to us 

"No! Mommy and daddy found out that I'll have two baby brothers and a baby sister" she tells her aunt 

"Oh my god Katniss! Really?!" Prim asks 

"Yep. That's what we're having" I smile 

"I've got some good news" Prim says 

"What is it?" I ask 

"I'll be back on the second week of April so before the babies are born" she tells me 

"That's great Little Duck! You can stay with us, we still need someone to look after Taylor" I explain 

"Of course I'll stay over. I'll love to look after Taylor for you guys" 

"Thank you so much! You're a lifesaver" I admit making her smile 

"You'll be able to pick me up from school!" Taylor smiles 

"That's right! And I've brought you presents from California from Disneyland" Prim says showing Taylor the Disneyland bag making Taylor squeal 

"Is it Ariel things?!" She asks 

"Maybe..." Prim replies 

"Too bad, it's late back at home and you need sleep for school tomorrow" Prim adds making Taylor sigh 

"Okayyy. I love you Prim" she says 

"Love you Pooh Bear. See you soon Katniss and Peeta" 

"Bye Prim" we both say and the call ends 

"You heard her. Time for bed" I say and we all walk upstairs so Peeta and I both can tuck her in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Prim comes back and some of it is in her POV AND it will be the arrival of the triplets!!!


	21. Babysitting, Labor and Thinking

How much longer do I have to go through this? I'm currently thirty two weeks along and Prim flew in yesturday, Peeta and Taylor were the only ones that went to pick her up because I was literally feeling like crap, I was having headaches, bad back pains, pounding feet and extreme nausea which I was feeling last week as well but Ella just said to keep taking the vitamins and pills everyday and just rest so I've been either in bed all day or laying on the couch with a blanket all day, I feel guilty as well cause Prim cleans and does the dishes while I lay on my ass all day 

"Prim really. You don't have to clean, you don't get to be home that often" I sigh as she picks up Taylor's barbies 

"I want to. I've got nothing else to do besides I'm not leaving you alone in case the babies want to come before they're meant to because that could happen" she replies and I give her a small smile 

"Have you seen Rory yet?" I ask knowing it's a touchy subject but I gotta know, she just sighs 

"No but I do know that he's back here. My friend told me when she was coming here that she was seated next to him on the plan" she replies 

"Wow. That must've been awkward" I remark 

"For him it would've. It was Susie" she says 

"Yikes. She's that scary friend" I recall and she giggles 

"That's her. She said she gave him the evils the entire plane ride" Prim smiles 

"Ha! He deserved it. He's just lucky that Madge and I stopped Peeta and Gale, those two could've hurt him badly" I admit 

"Looking back I wish you did but violence never solves anything" she wisely states sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch while watching The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, she's so strong, and that's why I'm so proud of her.

* * *

"Ow! Ouch!" I hiss just as Peeta and I were going to drop Taylor off at school 

"Katniss. What's wrong baby?" He asks 

"I think this is it" I reply counting the time and five minutes later another one making me wince 

"This is definitely it" I hiss 

"Prim!" Peeta calls running upstairs as Taylor helps me sit down, Peeta rushes down with our hospital overnight bag with Prim not far behind him 

"Taylor. Prims going to take you to school so I can take mommy to the hospital" Peeta explains helping me up and Taylor agrees with no complaining knowing that'll just make me angry

"You know the way right?" Peeta asks as Prim puts Taylor in her car seat that's in her car

"Yeah I do don't worry. Just get to the hospital" Prim replies as Peeta puts me in our car then he gets into the drivers seat and starts the car, he drives down our street and turns left, towards the hospital. We finally arrive at the hospital after the painful twenty minute car ride, Peeta eventually just picks me up bridal style so we can get there quicker and when we enter I'm put in a wheelchair and I'm wheeled into a room on the third floor. I get settled in and put on my hospital gown I had bought before hand, Ella finally makes an appearance after like an hour of me being here 

"Well, you're only two centimetres dialated. These babies aren't coming for a while, hang in there champ, I'll be back in an hour or two" she informs and I nod as she leaves 

"This is the worst part.... seeing you in pain" Peeta frowns knowing he's hating seeing me in pain and so I take his hand 

"I'm okay. Don't be sad, it's all worth it in the end" I comfort after another contraction hits 

"I know. I just wish I could take the pain away" he replies 

"You're so sweet Peeta" I smile caressing his cheek and he chuckles 

"Even when your in pain you look beautiful" he compliments 

"Yeah, if only I believed that" I argue and he just shakes his head smiling 

"It'll be a long day and night" Peeta sighs leaning back into the cushioned chair.

  **Prim POV**

As I place dinner there's a knock on the door, maybe its Peeta coming to get something for Katniss

"Start without me okay?" I tell my adorable niece, she then nods and I go to answer the door 

"Hey Pee—Rory?" I say surprised 

"Surprise" he smiles but I push him away from the door and I stand on the porch with him leaving the door open just a crack 

"I had to see you. It was killing me how we left" he admits 

"I can't talk right now. I'm babysitting my niece while my sister is in hospital" I try to get out of the conversation

"Please just let me explain. You never let me explain" he begs and I sigh

"Fine. Make it quick I don't want to leave my niece alone for too long" I state and he nods 

"She kissed me—" 

"I knew that's how you'd explain it ' _she kissed me but I didn't kiss back it just looked like I was kissing her because of how you saw it_ ' you're just wasting my time" I spit but as I turn around he grabs my arm 

"You didn't let me finish" and I sigh turning to him 

"I'm not going to deny that I didn't kiss her back but I'm not going to let you hate me when you haven't heard it from my point of view so just give me a god damn chance to fully explain" I says extremely determined so I nod and he continues 

"It was my mom. She... uh... she never liked you because you were poor and because she had the power to make the college you were going to deny your application she forced me to kiss the girl she wanted me to be with in public so you saw. When I was kissing her I felt like a jerk, I felt like a pig and the look on your face just broke my heart. I wished you would've let me explain but I understood why you'd hate me but you needed to know what really happened before you hate me even more. Primrose I regret what I did every single day and when my mom got fired from your college board after trying to sabotage your application, there was nothing she could do to blackmail me with and so I told her how much I loved you and that I'll do whatever it takes to win you back because I'm deeply in love with you Prim, I'd take a bullet for you before another thought, I'd do whatever you asked of me but I know I wasn't going to let you hate me without knowing the whole story" he explains, I'm speechless 

"Rory-I-how do I know you didn't make this up?" I ask 

"Because I've got my mom confessing it on my phone" he answers letting me hear it and he's right, it was all his moms fault 

"This is a lot to think about... you still broke my heart. I need space to think" I reply and he nods 

"And I completely understand. Do you promise to tell me though?" He asks 

"Yeah I will. I promise" I reply and he smiles and turns but before he walks away 

"Rory?" He turns around and I smile at him 

"Thank you for trying this hard. It showed me you cared a lot for me, that you're not afraid to fight for me" I tell him and he smiles 

"Of course. You fight for the person you love the most" he answers and turns back around then continues to walk to his car, I turn around and I open the door but I see a sneaky seven year old 

"We're you eavesdropping Missy?" I say shutting the front door 

"I couldn't help it! You were taking too long! That boy was cute, who was he? Was he your boyfriend? Does he have a crush on you?" 

"You, ask too many questions" I chuckle as we sit down at the table 

"I heard what he said. He sounded like daddy when he has to spend the night on the couch" she admits 

"So you heard everything?" I ask and she nods 

"Don't tell anyone. It's our secret okay?" I tell her, she nods again 

"Good girl" I smile

**Katniss POV**

"Almost there! You're eight centimetres" Ella informs

"Urghhh. How much longer till I'm ten centimetres" I whine in pain 

"About two hours" Ella answers and I groan 

"Just relax Katniss, get your mind off it, you can have a bath or Peeta could take you for a walk" she instructs then walks out 

"You know a bath sounds so good right now" I sigh looking at Peeta and he chuckles putting his stack of cards down 

"Come on then. Let's get that bath running" he says helping me into the small bathroom provided in the room, I sit on the toilet taking deep breaths 

"Focus on my breathing baby" Peeta comforts breathing calmly and eventually I copy his pattern and I start to relax a little 

"There we go, just deep breath in and out, repeat it okay?" He says and I nod repeating it 

"This labor is far worse then Taylors" I complain and he chuckles check the water temperature 

"Tell me about work. Talk about work to me" he suggests, okay... and so I go on and on about what I do at work which funnily gets my mind off the pain till eventually the bath is ready, I take off my gown after taking off my rings so they don't get lost and Peeta helps me in the tub 

"Thanks for putting up with me" I sigh tying my hair into a messy bun 

"Anything for you" he smiles opening his book, All The Light We Cannot See

"Just relax" he adds 

"Can you read the book to me?" I ask and he nods then starts reading it to me making me relax more, for the first twenty minutes I'm wide awake but I eventually feel my eyes start to close. 

I jolt awake feeling even worse pain, at first I'm confused where I am till I remember that I must've fallen asleep in the tub and Peeta must've gotten me out and put me in my gown, where is Peeta 

"Hey, how you doing?" He says from next to me in his seat 

"Depends. How long was I asleep?" I ask 

"About full hour but I got you out of the bath, dressed you and put you in bed" he answers and I nod 

"Did I really fall asleep in the bath?" I ask and he chuckles 

"You sure did. You fell dead asleep" he replies 

"It was weird cause the pain stopped when you were reading, the babies must've wanted to listen" I admit and he smiles

"Ella came in when you were asleep. You should be able to push within the next hour" he says 

"Finally. It's about time" I whine but he just smiles shaking his head. It feels like an eternity till the next our approaches and I feel the worst pains in my entire life causing me to cry out and so Peeta calls for Ella, she rushes in with nurses behind her, she checks how it looks and looks at me with a smile 

"You're fully dialated" she happily says 

"Peeta, prop pillows against her back and stay by her side, this'll be a long process" Ella instructs and Peeta quickly does as he's told 

"Now Katniss. Are you ready?" Ella asks and I nod, I intertwine Peeta and I's fingers as he kisses my temple 

"Ready. On your next contraction start to push" Ella informs and when my contraction hits I start pushing while squeezing Peeta's hand 

"And stop" Ella says 

"I can see your baby's head" she adds and on the next contraction I start pushing again with both Peeta and Ella encouraging me 

"Heads out! Another push!" Ella says and with another bit of my strength I push and a baby's cry fills the room, a boy, Peeta cuts his cord as he stands at my side so he can get cleaned up but it's not over, I've still got two more, Peeta takes my hand again before I start pushing again it's another boy and then last but not least our little girl, just as I'm about to relax I'm reminded that I have to push the placentas out and when that's over I can finally get transferred into a normal hospital room, as I get comfortable Peeta and I both weight while our babies have tests done, a few minutes later three baby beds are wheeled in 

"Would you like to meet your babies mommy?" Ella smiles grabbing my two boys and laying them in my arms and she picks up our daughter and lays her in Peeta's arms, he sits on the edge of the bed so I can see little Mia 

"So which ones which?" He chuckles

"The one on my left is Issac and on my right is Samuel" I name as they sleep soundly 

"You did it" he smiles kissing my cheek 

"You're making it sound like I'm a hero or something" I joke 

"You're definitely a hero" he seriously states and I smile, he puts them back in their beds so I can finally get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Prim should say to Rory? Take him back or not?


	22. Big Sister Cuddles

I wake up to the sound of whispering voices, my eyes slowly open as I see Taylor and Prim walk in, Taylor still in her school uniform 

"Mommy! Your okay" Taylor happily squeals jumping onto the bed

"Of course I am" I smile, she crawls over the right side of my bed where her new brothers and sister lay

"They're so cute" she sighs

"Can I hold them?" She asks and I look to Peeta who's looking extremely tired and he picks up Issac and Mia then lays them on each arm and lays Sam on her lap 

"I love them already..." she smiles 

"She demanded to come here straight after school when I told her in the car" Prim smiles but I just roll my eyes and rub her back

"You'll need dinner soon. Daddy will take you home" I say but Peeta's eyes widen 

"But—" 

"Peeta, she's right it looks like you haven't slept in days. I'll stay here all night with her and you can come back with Taylor first thing tomorrow morning okay?" Prim explains and he sighs as he puts Sam back into his baby bed 

"Okay but I'll be back by morning" he agrees taking Taylor, when he leaves Prim sits on the end of my bed with me but she seems to be deep in thought

"Something on your mind?" I chuckle 

"A lot of things actually... Rory came to see me last night, it took me completely by surprise" she says 

"Oh? And what did he want?" I ask as I hear Issac start to whimper so I pick him up and give him a feed seeing as that's what he wanted 

"To explain" she answers but I scoff 

"I bet it was some lame excuse" I say 

"Actually it was a very good one plus he had proof that he wasn't at fault" she replies

"Really. What did he say happened then?" I ask and she tells me about what he said the night he explained and she told me what she said, by the end I'm surprised and how much his mother really hated Prim but I didn't get why?

"But why would she hate you? You're the most easiest person to get along with" I say

"Rory is her only son and I guess she didn't want him marrying a poor girl" she sighs 

"Prim your not poor. If you were mom wouldn't be able to pay for college, in a way it's good that mom kicked me out and I was pregnant with Taylor because that meant my college money went towards yours and now mom was able to pay all your college fees" I explain and she gives me a small smile 

"You're a good sister Katniss" Prim says and I smile at her 

"So, where are my nephews and niece" she adds smiling brightly.

* * *

I look at the end of the bed where my baby sister lays asleep, I look into the babies beds and see that they're all fast asleep, my beautiful babies... a few minutes later the door opens and Peeta walks in carrying a sleeping Taylor 

"She woke me up six this morning and fell asleep in the car" he chuckles and I smile, he walks over and kisses me, he gives me Taylor and he smiles looking at Prim 

"Did she sleep there the entire night?" He asks and I nod, he picks her up to lay her on the cushioned couch

"Let's see my little darlings" he says walking over to their beds 

"How'd you sleep?" I ask

"Soundly. I got takeout and then we went straight to bed" he answers

"Awe. Warn out already" I smile as he sits down on the chair beside my bed, that's when Taylor starts to move then her eyes open, revealing her beautiful baby blues 

"Hey baby, did you wake daddy up early?" I chuckle and she sits up with a smile

"I wanted to see the babies. Can I hold them?" She asks and Peeta chuckles 

"Their sleeping for now. Here's your iPad, you can watch Princess Sophia" Peeta tells her quietly giving her the iPad from her bag and she's immediately quiet 

"So when did they say you'll be able to go home?" He asks

"Two more days. I tried walking yesturday but it still hurt a lot and so Ella just said I'll need to stay for two more days" I reply and he nods, after an hour or so Prim finally wakes up 

"What time is it?" She groans

"8:08 in the morning" Peeta chuckles

"When'd you guys get here? And how did I get on the couch?" She asks

"They got here an hour ago" I laugh 

"Ohhh..." and three cries are hear, now everyone's awake... I pick up my two boys and Peeta picks up Mia

"There's milk in that small fridge, she didn't have a night feed last night" I tell him and so he takes one of the bottles, he heats it up and sits back on the chair to feed her

"If you guys could only look at how cute you all look" Prim smiles making Peeta and I smile at each other 

"Mommy... I want to cuddle them. They need big sister cuddles" Taylor whines and I giggle

"You can hold Sam but Issac wants a feed" I reply carefully setting Sam in her arms, I cover Sam with a blanket not being a fan of breastfeeding in front of my family, as I breastfeed him I hear a gasp 

"Mommy! Sammy has your eyes!" Taylor squeals, I look over and see the dark greys, I thought all babies had blue eyes?

"So does Mia..." Peeta smiles 

"Hey baby girl it's your daddy" he coos 

"What about me daddy?" Taylor pouts getting a little jealous and Peeta chuckles 

"Your my first ever baby girl" he replies and she giggles at him 

"Mommy has Issac opened his?" Taylor asks, I peak in and see grey orbs staring into mine, I look at Taylor smiling 

"They all have the same eyes" I answer 

"Blonde hair and grey eyes. That's a unique match" Prim smiles making me roll my eyes 

"Oh Katniss, when your out of the hospital I'll be staying with my friend. Do you mind?" She asks

"Not at all Little Duck. Don't have to ask, just tell me. I'm not in charge of you" I chuckle and she smiles, Taylor looks up to me 

"Mommy... Sammys getting too heavy" Taylor whines and so Prim takes him from her so she can hold him, our small family is complete, our once small family is now our full family and it couldn't be any better.

* * *

"Daddy I want to sit next to Mia" Taylor cries as Peeta pushes the seats of our seven seater Mercedes down so Taylor can go on her car seat 

"There's only three sits baby girl and the babies have to be in the front" Peeta comforts keeling to her level 

"But I want to sit next to her" Taylor sobs 

"I know baby but when she's older you'll be able to okay? Now what's going to happen if you don't get in your seat?" Peeta firmly asks once she stops crying 

"Mommy will get mad" she mumbles 

"That's right and we both don't want that do we?" He says and she shakes her head then finally hops into the car, good I was starting to become impatient... Peeta pushes the seats back in place before putting the babies in their places 

"Okay! The Mellarks are coming home!" Peeta states energetically 

"Oh my god Peeta" I laugh getting in the front seat 

"How good does it feel to have not one but three babies?" He says placing his hand on my thigh after starting the car 

"I feel alive again" I sigh putting my hand on top of his and rubbing it

"Daddy can I watch Winnie?" Taylor asks from the back, he looks at me and I nod 

"Yes you can. You remember what to do?" He asks keeping his eyes on the road 

"Yes! Thank you daddy" and I just chuckle, that girl has him wrapped around her tiny finger 

"What's so funny?" Peeta says as we stop at a red light 

"Nothing... just that that little girl could get you do anything for you" I reply 

"Well maybe because she's just like her mother who can I just say has really nice boobs" he answers squeezing my thigh 

"Peeta. They said no sex, I'm still healing" I say in a hush making him chuckle 

"In a while then" he says starting to drive again 

"Oh god Peeta. You just never want to stop do you?" I smirk 

"No baby...I don't" he smirks, god I love my sexy husband.

 


	23. Hectic Days And A Birthday

"Mommy! Quickly! I'm going to be late!" Taylor jumps up and down as I try doing her lunch with a five month old boy on my hip, I finally zip her lunch box up just as Peeta comes down the stairs almost tearing the house down 

"Where's my bag?! That I take to the bakery?!" He panics

"Check on one of the kitchen chairs!" I call out to him 

"Found it! Thanks baby" he says kissing me quickly 

"Have a great day!" I call out as him and Taylor race outside and I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding and just my luck... Mia and Issac start crying, I sigh grabbing three small tins of the same baby food and go into the dining room where Mia and Issac finally stop crying once I enter

"Alright, let's get you all fed" I sigh sitting Sam in his high chair and that's when Annie comes in with 11 month old Mike on her hip

"Knock knock! How's it going in here?" Annie says ragging a chair next to me 

"It's hectic, everyday" I smile taking turns feeding the triplets 

"I would think so. How's Taylor with having three younger siblings?" Annie asks 

"Really well, she loves napping with them, it got to the point that they'd take naps on Peeta and I's bed" I chuckle making her laugh 

"So are they sleeping in the nursery yet?" She asks 

"Yeah, they started sleeping okay in Peeta and I's room and it was the same on their first night in their nursery so they've been very good with sleeping on their own" I explain 

"But all that breastfeeding..." she trails off

"Oh I know, my boobs kill me and my back and feet. It gets to the point where Peeta massages me almost every night and I won't deny that I fake it sometimes" I reply making her laugh 

"Knowing Peeta he probably doesn't care" she remarks 

"Oh he sneaks in a few kisses on the neck and hands that trail far down low then things happen but let's not get into detail" 

"Katniss! I did not need to know that!" She laughs and I smile 

"So what brings you here?" I ask and she sighs 

"I came mostly for advice" she confesses as I take off the triplets bibs

"Me? For advice?" I say surprised picking up Issac and Sam, walking into the play room and lay them on the play mat 

"Yeah and it's... I don't know important I guess" she admits as I pick up Mia 

"Okay but I'm not really good with advice" I reply laying Mia down as well and they all start playing, Annie sets Mike down who just helps himself with the toys, Annie and I sit on the floor and she gets started 

"Finnick is always working and we never have sex anymore, not since Mike was born, he won't even look at me... he'll just sit on the couch with a beer and with Mike on his lap, this has been happening since he was born and I just thought seeing as you and Peeta have been around each other for the longest that you'll have any experience of this?" She tells me and I think 

"Not really. I mean yeah he'll come home extremely tired but he'll always give me and the kids a kiss, compliment how nice dinner smells" I admit and I finally come to a soulution 

"When was the last time you wore lingerie for Finnick?" I ask 

"Ummm... maybe a few months before Mike was born" she replies 

"And you haven't worn any since?" I ask and she shakes her head 

"Okay... well at least three times a week Peeta and I have sex and on one of those days I'm always wearing a new and more revealing piece of lingerie which always gets him.... excited" I reply 

"Wait... three times a week?" She asks 

"Hey, don't judge. We're very quiet plus we go on night outs so no judging" I say trying to look serious but fail because I smile making her giggle

"You're one funny friend Kat" she says and I shrug, Annie stays for a while longer till the front door opens and closes then the one and only Johanna Mason makes an appearance 

"Yeah just don't knock or anything, just walk into my home" I sarcastically state 

"Okay thanks" she says joining us on the floor

"Jo... I was being sarcastic" 

"I know Brainless, I know what sarcasm sounds like" she replies rolling her eyes 

"Anyways, any update on Prim and Rory?" Annie asks 

"Not really. Other than them getting together, Rory getting punched by Gale and my husband then being welcomed into the family again. Then everything's just as it is really" I reply recalling the events that took place at my mom's house, both Peeta and Gale got a punch, I yelled at him the whole way and he slept on the couch that night but of course in my pants the next but that's not the point, Rory was fine just a bruised eye, cheek and a cut lip, Prim wasn't as angry as Madge, mom and I were but they had their punishments, Peeta's was changing diapers for two weeks and in charge of school run and cleaning plus I added a bonus... no sex for three weeks which was a bad week for him but it was funny to watch

"I remember that day. I never knew Peeta could fight" Johanna admits 

"Are you forgetting that he done wrestling in school and martial arts with his brothers" I explain shaking Sam's rattle making him smile 

"Yeah but I never went to any of the matches. Didn't want to watch your boyfriend and his boring fight matches" Johanna scoffs

"He wasn't my boyfriend at the time" I mumble 

"You wanted him to though. Does he know that? And that your sexual awakening was of him?" She smirks making my face go deep red 

"Leave her alone Jo. Perri Hunter was yours" Annie defends 

"Oh yeah! And you guys broke into the school just so you can have sex on the principles desk" I laugh 

"Your missing out that it was till six in the morning then we were out of there" she adds 

"Your gross. I can't believe you let him use you whenever his girlfriend wouldn't do him so he'd do you. You were like what? Fourteen turning fifteen?" I say 

"Hey! It was great sex okay?" She defends 

"There's no way Peeta would let that happen to Mia and Taylor" I say 

"Of course not he's like the most protective dad there is" Johanna teases 

"Well I think it's cute" I admit 

"It won't be for Taylor and Mia when they discover the world of boyfriends" Annie points out 

"That's true..." I chuckle, oh god my daughters are screwed if they ever get boyfriends.

* * *

"How...was work" I sigh as Peeta kisses down my neck 

"Same old" he whispers on my skin making goosebumps appear 

"Mmmm. Jo and Annie came over today" I say knowing he doesn't care as he takes off my shirts 

"And... we tal—oh Peeta" I sigh as his lips get lower and just as he gets to my shorts there's a knock on the door, I quickly push him off and put my shirt on, I open our bedroom door and see Taylor with watery eyes 

"I had a nightmare that you died mommy" she sniffs

"Awe come here baby" I say picking her up and tucking her into Peeta and Is bed after I get in, she cuddles my side and Peeta gets in bed and kisses the top of her

"Mommy will you and daddy stay with me forever?" She asks and I rub her back

"Of course we will, forever and ever" I smile then I turn off the lap on my bedside table and Peeta turns off his my sweet little girl 

"Daddy?" Taylor says in the dark

"Yeah?" He asks 

"There's a scary monster under my bed and closet...can you kill them?" Taylor asks and he chuckles 

"Alright be ready to say bye to the scary monsters" he says turning on the lap and I just smile shaking my head, he leaves for a few minutes then comes back dusting his hands 

"Done. You'll be seeing no more monsters, I even set traps" he says getting into bed 

"I love you daddy" she sighs cuddling him 

"Love you too precious" he smiles turning off his lamp and we all go to bed

* * *

"Do we really have to let her go to this boys party?" Peeta complains as he drives down a street 

"Yes. Stop being a baby, he's house is the one with the balloons on the mail box" I reply and he sighs parking the car 

"What's this kids name anyway?" He grumbles as we get out 

"His name is Joshua. Now be nice he's only an eight year old" I firmly tell him taking my two boys out and he pushes the seats back after taking Mia out so he can let Taylor out, Peeta grabs the present from the trunk and then we head towards the house, Taylor knocks on the door and Josh's mother Valentina opens it 

"Mellarks! Hello! I'm glad you could make it!" She smiles letting us in 

"Taylor! You came!" Her friend little Josh smiles kissing her on the cheek, oh no run kids, luckily they get out of there before Peeta could do something, I look at him and I can tell he's trying to hold it down, awe poor baby

"Come on you. Socialise with the dad's" I chuckle dragging him outside so he can get his mind off it and talk to the dad's, Josh's dad is Australian... was not expecting that but his mom is Italian so it's an interesting mix.

"So Katniss is Taylor and the triplets yours?" One of the moms asks... obviously they are... I clearly remember pushing them out of my vagina 

"Yes. They're all mine and Peeta's" I reply 

"Are thinking of having more when the triplets are older?" Valentina asks 

"Five? Gosh that's quite a number" I admit, five? Really? So help me God if Peeta ever gets me pregnant again 

"Aha. It's not that much I came from a family with four brothers and two sisters" Vali replies 

"Seven?! Oh my god your mother must be a saint. So is Joshua your only child?" I ask 

"Oh no! He has a twelve year old brother and three year old sister" she replies 

"Him and Taylor seem pretty close" I admit looking over as she laughs at him for making funny faces 

"Yes, he's very fond of her. He talks about her quite often" she giggles 

"Really? Well that's interesting" I smile 

"So what's your boy's names?" A mom asks 

"This is Issac and this is Sam" I introduce 

"Wow. They look identical. Do you have trouble telling them all apart?" She asks 

"Yeah. For one, one of them is a girl and to me my boys don't seem that identical so I can tell them apart. Issac has a darker shade of blonde then Mia and Sam do" I reply 

"Well they seem adorable" the mom compliments, I know...I made them. The party goes on for a while till Peeta and I are the only ones here, I look in the sandpit and see the cutest thing I've ever seen, Taylor asleep in the sandpit next to a sleeping Joshua, Peeta then gives a sleeping Mia to Vali so he can pick Taylor up without waking her, she follows us outside and to the car 

"Thank you guys for coming" she softly says 

"It's no problem. Taylor had a great time" I reply as Peeta puts the seats back, I then put our sleeping boys in their car seats and I take Mia from Vali so I can strap her in 

"Well, drive safe and be sure to catch up soon" she smiles 

"Of course. Nice seeing you" I smile back, hugging her and we get in the car and leave.

 

 


	24. 6 Years Later

"Taylor Rain! Hurry up! You'll be late for school!" I yell from downstairs 

"I'll be down in a minute!" She yells back, urgh, god give me strength to survive Mia's teenage stage

"Mommy, look I tied my shoe!" Issac smiles 

"Well done! I'm so proud of you!" I smile and he giggles then Peeta walks down with Mia 

"Your daughter has been in the bathroom since seven this morning" I sigh making him chuckle 

"She's a teenager Kat. That's what she does" he says kissing my temple 

"Please promise me that this is our last" I sigh rubbing my small swollen belly

"Promise baby. Now we've got three lunches to do and money for Taylor's lunch" he says putting Mia down so she can play with her babies, Taylor finally comes down and with make up on, oh god she's going through this stage but her make up is pretty good 

"Woah, it's only school baby girl. Not a party" Peeta chuckles 

"It's the first day back daddy plus I'm turning fourteen soon I want to look pretty" she replies sitting at the breakfast table 

"Taylor, your beautiful the way you are. My little girl" Peeta smiles making three sandwiches 

"Daaad. I'm not a little girl anymore" she whines 

"So that means Pooh Bear is out aswell?" He asks and she sighs 

"Only at home I get called that" she agrees 

"Oh God Taylor you really think he's going to listen, its your father" I but in laughing a little 

"I know mom. Men are dumb" she replies 

"Tell me about it" I sigh 

"Hey! I'm right here and I can hear you both" Peeta states and I walk over to him 

"Except you of course" I reply and kiss him 

"Gross. Get a room" Taylor gags 

"Watch it. You know how I feel when I don't get to kiss your mother in the morning" Peeta says making Taylor roll her eyes 

"Okay. The triplets lunches are done and packed away. Now I'm off, bye honey" he tells me 

"Bye have a great day!" I say as he walks out 

"Mom are you ever going back to work?" Taylor asks grabbing her school bag 

"You know I've given up on those days since the triplets were born plus another one is on the way so I might just be a stay at home mom" I chuckle grabbing the triplets bags 

"Come on monkeys! School time!" I say and they all rush out to the car, the triplets do their seats themselves so I get in the drivers seat and Taylor in the front seat, it's not even till we're at the end of the street till the fighting starts 

"Stop kicking my chair you twat!" Taylor yells at Issac 

"Make me you big baby!" 

"Mom!" 

"Issac Joseph. Leave your sister alone" I firmly tell him off 

"But mommy she hit me" 

"Did not turd! Lying ass—" 

"Do I need to take you all to dad?! Cause I will and it won't matter that your both late to school" I snap at them and their both quiet 

"Mommy. Can we listen to Frozen?" Mia sweetly asks 

"Of course baby" 

"Can we listen on your phone sissy?" She asks her sister 

"Sure Mimi" Taylor smiles plugging the AUX cord into her iPhone 7 playing Let It Go, god the amount of times I've heard this song is unbelievable.

* * *

"How's being a mother treating you?" I ask my sister as she burps her one month old baby boy Adam 

"Great. Weird but great. Tiring as well" she replies 

"Try raising three at once. Some days is like a nightmare, the triplets definitely had terrible twos" I sigh feeling tired just looking back 

"It's worth it though" I add

"Now you'll have five" Prim giggles 

"I made Peeta promise me not to get me pregnant ever again this morning" 

"Oh my god Katniss" she laughs 

"What? It sucks, you get fat, sore back, swollen feet and all sorts of pains" I complain 

"How's Taylor going? Being a teenager and all" 

"She has her diva days but she's mostly behaving, she's top in all her classes and undefeated champ in the archery program" I proudly explain 

"Geez. Got the brains like Gale and skills like you" Prim giggles making me roll my eyes

"It's nearly the anniversary of her death..." Prim sadly says 

"I know. Mom would've loved to meet Adam. Stupid drunk drivers, always ruining families lives. It's not fair" I reply 

"I know... at least she's happy with dad now" Prim states 

"Exactly. Now they're both at peace and happy" I reply 

"So. What do you think the last Mellark baby will be?" Prim asks 

"I don't know, I've got a feeling that it might be a girl so I'm thinking it could be a girl" I answer honestly 

"Do you guys have any names in mind?" She asks 

"Yeah. We agreed on Willow for a girl and Gabe for a boy" I reply 

"Willows a very nice name" Prim compliments 

"I know... it's where Peeta and I first met and where we first kissed" I smile 

"I remember that day but you never told me what happened" she says and I chuckle, of course I have she just wants to hear me explain it because it's one of my 'not Katniss behaviour moments' 

"Okay. So we were sitting under the Willow tree enjoying the sunshine, we were thirteen at the time. Peeta was telling me about this girl he'd loved since they were five and I don't know I guess I got jealous or something and I just grabbed his face and kissed him, he was extremely surprised but started kissing me back, I straddled his lap as we kept kissing and I remember thinking for a moment we could be girlfriend and boyfriend but I quickly broke away from him and got off his lap, we agreed not to bring it up again as we were afraid dating would ruin our friendship and so it was never brought up again" I explain 

"Geez. That's intense for thirteen" Prim giggles 

"Well you didn't have Johanna as a friend who loves talking about kissing, sex and making out. Aspecially back then" I defend 

"I remember you and Peeta being unseparable, even when you had your little friend fights you guys were friends the next day" Prim remembers 

"Yeah. I remember that I liked him for the longest time, since I was twelve but never had the guts to tell him until Prom night and well Taylor was made" I recall 

"And that's what happens when you keep your feelings all bottled up inside" Prim remarks smirking 

"Oh god Prim. You're such a little cheeky girl" I laugh and she smiles 

"Thank you" 

* * *

"So how was school?" I ask Taylor as we all sit down for dinner and she just shrugs 

"School. I guess I mean does anyone like school" she answers with a tone that I'm quite firmilar with 

"Taylor. Don't use that tone with your mother please" Peeta firmly tells her 

"Whatever" she mumbles then pulls her chair out 

"And where are you going?" Peeta asks 

"Out" she says grabbing her jacket 

"No you're not. Sit" Peeta says and she groans sitting back in her chair and just plays with her food as she says things under her breath which Peeta just ignores 

"Mommy. I made a painting of our family today" Sam proudly states

"Really?! Do I get to see it?" I ask 

"Yeah! I get to bring it home!" He excitedly replies 

"Well then it'll go up on the fridge" I tell him and he giggles 

"Thank you mommy" he says 

"Can I please go out now?" Taylor asks looking at Peeta who looks at me 

"Okay. Be back by your curfew. 8:30 no later" I firmly agree

"Thanks mom, see you later" she says kissing my cheek then she grabs her jacket and leaves, the triplets decide they've had enough and run off from the table

"She definitely reminds me of someone" Peeta smirks as we clean the table making me roll my eyes 

"I don't recall being that kind of child" I reply taking the plates he held 

"Besides, I never had diva moments" I add and he wraps his arms around me from behind me so he can keep me in place as he kisses my neck 

"Well... I think otherwise. You were the most diva girl I had met" he whispers on my neck 

"If I didn't know you any better I'd think that you'd want to have sex?" I smirk turning around and he mirrors my smirk 

"Is it working?" He asks 

"Maybe..." I reply pulling him closer by pulling on his belt hoops 

"You are so lucky that I love you. I'll be waiting later on when the kids are put to bed" I whisper in his ear then I smack his ass before leaving to check on the triplets, god he's one horny man...

* * *

"I can never get over how good it feels. Every time is even better than the last" Peeta pants laying down beside me 

"You lasted longer" I say looking at him and he just smiles

"I had lots of practice" he replies and I laugh as he hovers over me, I pull him down so that we're kissing but suddenly a loud noise is heard downstairs 

"What was that?" I whisper

"Probably Ryder" he replies and we continue to kiss but then a creak is hear 

"That wasn't Ryder" I state and he sighs getting off and putting on his boxers 

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yell at him in a whisper

"Just, stay. I'm going to check what it is" he whispers back, I quickly put on his shirt, totally ignoring him but he makes sure I stay behind him, we slowly walk down the stairs and when we reach the end of the staircase Peeta picks up a bat he uses with the boys whenever they want to play baseball, we hear noises from the fridge and we cautiously walk towards the noise, Peeta raises the bat and as we enter someone comes into view making me scream then she screams and Peeta sighs lowering the bat 

"Taylor?! What the hell are you doing?" I say 

"I was just getting a drink of water..." she replies as if she gave me a heart attack, she almost did 

"Your curfew was 8:30. It's nine at night" Peeta ignores the previous question 

"I'm sorry, I guess I lost track of the time" she says walking out of the kitchen 

"No you don't. Get here missy" Peeta firmly states and she walks back sighing 

"The curfew is put there for a reason. Don't you know what could've happened?" Peeta tells her 

"I said I was sorry okay? Now can I go to bed please?" She says 

"I'm not done. I'm always easy on you Taylor but now I'm putting my foot down, your grounded for two weeks and I'm taking your phone and laptop" he finishes 

"What?! That's such bullcrap! Just because I was fricken twenty nine minutes behind curfew?!" She yells 

"A lot could've happened in twenty nine minutes" Peeta says 

"Like what? Being kidnapped? Being murdered? Both of those sound a lot better then being here" she snaps 

"I do it to protect you" he growls, oh god he's losing his temper... that's definitely not good, he's got a horrible templet 

"Well dad. Let me fill you in on a little detail. I don't need protecting, you don't know how much I hate you. You need to stop thinking of yourself and start thinking of others. If that's easy enough for you" she spits, I go to say something but she's already half way up the stairs and she slams her door, Peeta sadly sighs dropping the bat and I follow him up the stairs and in her room, I shut our door and he lays down 

"Don't be so hard on yourself. She isn't a teenager if she didn't say those things" I softly comfort 

"I was the hate in her eyes. She hated me Katniss" Peeta replies

"She doesn't hate you. She said it because she was angry" I say sitting on the bed 

"And I'm a terrible a father" he sighs 

"Peeta! Do not say that! You were being firm, setting the rules to her. She needs to learn somehow" I tell him 

"Maybe..." he sighs 

"Hey, your not. We'll talk more tomorrow okay?" I say as we climb under the covers 

"Okay" he mumbles 

"You're an amazing father Peeta and an amazing husband" I whisper and I feel him kiss the top of my head

"Thanks Katniss. I really do love you, a lot" he replies 

"I love you a lot too" I smile at him, we kiss and then we eventually fall asleep, tomorrow won't be a good day, even worse that it's Saturday.

 


	25. Teenage Problems

I hum my favourite song as I cook breakfast for the kids, Peeta went to work very early this morning, he left at seven so I don't even want to know what time he woke up but I know that he only goes to work that early when he's either very upset or behind on some orders he has to do and I'm most definite it's that he's upset

"Hey mom where's dad?" I look and see Taylor, I give her a disappointed look 

"Where else would he go at seven in the morning?" I reply getting back to the breakfast which is ready and so I start setting it out 

"Those were awful things you said last night" I finally speak up and she looks at her lap

"I was angry... it just came out" she whispers 

"Well because of your little speech about why a curfew is set your father stayed up all night thinking how much of a terrible father he thinks he is" I reply, I know it's harsh but the look on Peeta's face... it was the worst look I'd ever seen

"He thinks that?" She asks as I put baked beans on the plates nodding 

"You know he'd do anything for you. He'd take a bullet for you by a long shot but when it comes to you hating him... well that he accepts. Do you know what happens when you tell him that?" I say and she shakes her head 

"He stops talking to you because he thinks your better off without him. That's what happens, now Taylor... you're a good girl and he loves you with all his heart, we both love you, you were his first baby. I still remember his face when he first held you in his arms" I smile and see a tear fall down her face 

"You opened your eyes and you both looked at each other, you grabbed his thumb with a strong hold, you didn't let go, I swear that I'd never seen him look so proud and happy, I'd never seen him cry like he did. You meant a lot to him, you still do. Do you want to know what he said on your second night home?" I state and she nods 

"I peaked into the nursery and he was standing where you slept. He had promised you that he'd protect you and that you'll always be his pride and joy, he had promised you that he'll love you unconditionally. You two always had this bond I never understood and so you telling him what you said last night really hit him" I finish and she sighs 

"I do love him, a lot. It's just he's a little... too protective" she admits 

"Its his job as your father to protect you" I say 

"I don't blame him for punishing you. He done the right thing, you need to learn that curfews are important and are there for a reason, even I had a curfew growing up and I had always obeyed it, it kept me and your aunt safe. Lots of horrible things could happen when your wondering around at night" I add putting the plates on the table and the triplets walk in 

"Mommy? Where's daddy?" Mia asks walking over to me and I pick her up 

"He's gone to work baby" I reply 

"But he always eats breakfast with us before he leaves, he always says goodbye to us" she pouts 

"I know honey but he really needed to get to work this time. He'll be home soon" I smile setting her down and we all eat, except for Taylor who jut plays with her food.

* * *

**Peeta**

"Peeta. You alright bro?" Rye asks as Ruben stands next to him 

"I'm fine" I mumble as I continue to knead the bread 

"You don't look fine. Did you and Katniss get in a bad fight?" Ruben asks and I shake my head 

"No. It's nothing, why aren't you guys at work?" I ask 

"Katniss called us to see if you were okay" Ruben answers 

"Well you can tell her I'm fine and not to worry" I plainly reply 

"Look Pee—" 

"Just go! I'm fine okay!" I yell and the bread dough breaks 

"Shit!" I curse 

"Come on you. You're telling us what happened" Rye says dragging me outside the back and tell them what happened last night 

"That's not good... she must've been angry" Ruben remarks making me scoff 

"Yeah like she'd say those things if she didn't mean it" 

"Geez Peeta. Your just as stubborn as Katniss, Taylor doesn't hate you. She didn't mean any of what she said okay? She's a teenager, that's what they do, they're all hormonal aspecially when they receive a punishment" Rye admits and I sigh 

"Look little bro. I don't know much but what I do know is that I've never seen a bond like you and Taylor do. Just because she said she hated you didn't mean she meant it" Ruben wisely says making me sigh 

"Thanks guys. I just feel like crap for grounding her" I sigh 

"Of course you do but she needs to know what could happen if she breaks her curfew" Rye replies and I chuckle 

"Since when have you gotten all serious?" I ask with a smirk 

"Since I had kids, four of them and a house, a wife, a morgage, do I really have to go on" he replies 

"No you've made your point pretty clear" I chuckle 

"Well, there's a smile on your face now. Our job here is done. Be positive dude" Ruben says and I nod then they turn and walk away, I can always count on my idiot brothers to cheer me up.

**Katniss**

My phone beeps telling me I've got a new text, when I look I see that it's from Rye 

_Rye: Peeta's okay. We cheered him up a bit. He should be in a lighter mood when he gets home_

_Me: Thank you guys so much!_

_Rye: Don't mention it ;)_

I roll my eyes at his last text but feel my body fill with relief, I carry the washing basket on my heap and make my way upstairs, I get Mia's dirty clothes from her room then from the boys room and I knock on Taylor's door, she opens it and I give her a smile, I pick up all her dirty clothes and adding it to the basket

"What are you watching?" I ask 

"Tapes. They were in the attic" she says, I sit next to her on her bed as she presses play on the tape she was watching, it's the first day we brought her home from the hospital 

_"Welcome to the world Taylor! Our beautiful little girl"_ Peeta's voice is heard from behind the camera as the camera is focused on me holding Taylor she was a very cute baby

"That was a great day, a scary but great day" I admit and the tape goes onto the next one... her first birthday 

_"Taylor! look at daddy!"_ Peeta says from behind the camera

_"Walk to daddy"_ suddenly her feet start moving well morelike waddles over and crashes into Peeta's arms who laughs picking her up, he turns the camera so that it shows his handsome face 

_"Can you say dada for the camera?"_ Peeta says looking at her and she does a little baby giggle

_"Dada"_ she says to him and he smiles into the camera, then it cuts to her sitting in her high chair after being sung the Happy Birthday song, Peeta sets the cake down and him and I get photos taken 

_"Taylor! Feed daddy some cake!"_ Gales voice is heard from behind the camera and that's when Taylor smooshes some of her cake into his face making everyone laugh and flashes go off but you can't miss the loud and hasteric laughter coming from my idiotic brother from behind the camera, that was such a great day... everyone together, it was the day everyone set aside their differences and just got along all for Taylor

"Everyone looks so happy" she smiles

"It was a happy day. Your dad cried like a baby though" I admit chuckling

"Really? Why?" She asks

"You were his little girl. You were growing up" I reply

"Oh..." she mumbles and I sigh 

"He doesn't hate you. I promise" I frown

"Will you give me permission to go to the bakery?" She asks... I don't know about that...

"I don't know..." 

"Please mom. It's the only way I'll be able to tell him I'm sorry" she begs making me sigh 

"Alright then but only to the bakery and back here" I firmly tell her 

"I will! Thank you mom!" She smiles kissing me on the cheek as she runs out, she's one unique teenage girl.

**Peeta**

"Hey boss. You've got someone who wants to see you" Tod says 

"Just tell them I'm busy right now" I reply

"This someone can't wait" he states and I look up to see my daughter, what's she doing here? She should be at home, Tod leaves and she walks up to me

"Can I talk to you? It's important" she asks 

"Of course" I say motioning to my office and I shut the door, she stands there looking at her feet

"I wanted to say that... I'm sorry daddy. I-I didn't mean what I said and I—" she cries but I cut her off

"Hey it's okay" I comfort her pulling her into a hug 

"I don't want to ever loose you daddy. I need you in my life" she still cries, I break away to look at her blue eyes

"You haven't lost me. It won't be that easy to keep me from you" I reply making her laugh while wiping her tears 

"I tell you what. Tonight will be mine and your night. We'll do whatever you want. Just us" I suggest 

"Really? Like the daddy daughter dates we use to do?" She smiles 

"Exactly. So what will it be? The arcade? Movies?" I say 

"Well, I haven't gone bowling in a while..." she finally admits 

"Well then, bowling it is. Now where's that laugh I love?" I say tickling her making her laugh 

"Daddy stop!" She laughs and I stop so she can calm down her laughter 

"Now. There are bakers out there ready to take orders from their bosses daughter" 

"But mom—" 

"I'll call her so she doesn't freak out okay?" I reassure her and she nods then she walks out and I call Katniss to tell her Taylor will be with me.

* * *

"Wow Pooh Bear. You're beating me 88 to 79" I say as she just scores another strike

"Well I had a great teacher" she smiles at me and I chuckle but something distracts her, I follow where she's looking and I see her best friend Josh with a girl and she laughs at something he says, wait does she like him? And I don't know about it?

"Hey, what's the matter?" I bring her back and she just shakes her head 

"It's nothing. I'm fine" she gives me a smile but I see that there's something wrong in her eyes 

"Taylor. I know something's wrong. Tell me what's the matter" I tell her and she sighs 

"I really like Josh and he likes me. We both know it but last night he told me that we won't be good together because we're best friends then he told me that he's going out with Stacy" she admits 

"You mean the Stacy that you almost got in a fight with in the third grade?" I ask and she nods 

"Well, it's his loss. He missed out on dating my little girl who might I say is the most beautiful girl in her entire school. That's the truth. You don't need to wear makeup for a boy because your beautiful without it plus I can be the only man in your life" I comfort her and she smiles and hugs me 

"You're not a terrible dad, you're a great one and I don't want you to think differently and I don't hate you. I love you a lot daddy. I don't want you out of my life" she says breaking away from our hug and I smile at her wiping the stray tears 

"I'm always here to talk. Don't be afraid to talk to your mother or me because we'll always be here to help okay?" And she nods 

"How'd you feel when I was born?" She asks as we end the game and go towards the small arcade they have 

"How I felt? I felt like I finally achieved something in life, that this little life laying safely in my arms is mine, I made this precious thing. I was proud of myself and your mother for creating such a perfect little girl plus I wept like a baby" I add at the end making her laugh as I play the crane game winning her a Pooh Bear and I give it to her and she takes it 

"You also use to dance at the Winnie the Pooh theme song in just your diapers. It was very cute, I'm sure it's floating around on my Facebook somewhere" I say as we sit at a table after buying some food 

"Oh my god! That sounds so embaressing!" She states but she has a smile on her face 

"It wasn't! It was the cutest thing you'd ever see" I reply and she rolls her eyes 

"You're such a dork" she chuckles 

"Well I'm a very happy and proud dork" I smile

"Is it true about everything you said? About me?" She asks eating her french fry 

"Ever single word" I reply and she smiles.


	26. Boy Problems

**Katniss**

"Okay so Taylor's in charge tonight so you do what your told" I tell the triplets, Peeta and I are just about to go to Taylor's parent teacher conferences, I'm hoping we'll hear all good 

"So Taylor will we be hearing what we always do?" I ask putting on my jacket while waiting for Peeta 

"Maybe..." she trails off 

"Should I take that as a bad or good sign?" I ask 

"I don't know, I mean I haven't been sent to the principles office or gotten a detention so I don't know" she replies just as Peeta comes down stairs 

"I'll wait in the car" he says kissing my cheek and walking outside, I turn to my daughter who's looking at the ground 

"You've been distracted for the past couple of days. What's the matter?" I ask 

"It's nothing to worry about right now. You'll be late if you don't go now" she answers, I decide to just let it go getting the feeling that she doesn't want to talk about it

"Okay. Be good and look after you brothers and sister" I order and she nods, I kiss her forehead then I quickly get to the car. I wonder what's left her so bothered? I wonder if Peeta knows... 

"Do you know anything about why Taylor has been acting... distracted?" I ask and he sighs 

"I think so. It might be because her and Josh like each other but he's dating someone else because he said they wouldn't work out. Really, it's all just complicated teenage things" he explains making me sigh, so she's been having boy trouble...

* * *

The teachers don't have that much to say about Taylor other than she's extremely intelligent and very quiet but there are times that she talks with friends instead of doing work but other than that she's a good student which Peeta and I were both very happy to hear. The only new thing we got told is that she seemed quite distracted in her classes which could be something to do with a certain boy who for some reason likes Taylor but doesn't want to date her? I mean not to brag but Taylor is probably the best looking kid in her school so why wouldn't Josh want to date her? And I really want to find out why.

When we finally get home I can hear the TV on, I walk to our little theatre room and Taylor sits on the couch watching an episode of Friends 

"How was the meetings?" She asks looking at me and I sit next to her sighing 

"What's wrong sweetie? And don't say it's nothing, I'm your mom and I know when something is bothering you" I ask and she sighs 

"Mom, have you ever felt like you had no one? Like you're completely alone?" She says

"What do you mean by that?" I reply 

"Well, ever since Josh started dating Stacy my friends have suddenly got plans everyweekend, even at school my friends don't seem... as close to me but they are with Stacy and she's always giving me these looks like she's winning this game" Taylor explains

"Taylor... why haven't you told us any of this?" I ask 

"Because... I didn't want Josh to hate me..." she mumbles 

"Honey, things like this... we need to know. What she's doing isn't right Taylor" I tell her and she sighs 

"I know... but I know Josh will hate me if I say anything about it. Stacy will tell him I'm lying and obviously he'll go with what his girlfriend is saying" she admits 

"Well then he's not good enough for our little girl" I smile just as Peeta walks in 

"Peeta... we're you listening in on our conversation again?" I ask 

"Maybe... I didn't want to ruin your little mother daughter talk" he replies as Taylor snuggles into his side 

"Just remember Taylor. You've got your family that love and support you okay?" Peeta tells her and she nods 

"I couldn't ask for better parents than you guys" she sighs and I smile at Peeta who's smiling brightly 

"And we couldn't ask for better children than all of you" he replies.

* * *

**Peeta**

As I serve customers at the counter I see someone running towards the bakery but that's not just anyone... that's my daughter, I excuse myself from the customer and quickly run outside to meet my crying daughter, she hugs me as I rub my back 

"Taylor. What's happened? Why aren't you at school?" I ask 

"Josh said he didn't want to be friends anymore. And now I've got no friends" she cries making me sigh sadly

"Come with me" I tell her taking her through the back of the bakery instead of the front, I take her into my office after getting someone to cover me for a little bit and sit her on the couch 

"Why did he say that?" I ask her, frowning at seeing my daughter extremely upset 

"Well, Stacy was pushing me around in Gym class and when I went to tell Josh Stacy had already made up a lie about how I was bullying her and he just yelled at me, he told me what my problem was and that he doesn't want to see me again" she explains calming her crying 

"It's okay. I can go down to that school with a rolling pin myself" I joke and she smiles 

"Listen. There are jerks in the world but not all of us are jerks, you'll find the one and when you do Josh is going to wish that he had dated you. What Stacy is doing, it's bullying and I'm against it aspecially when it's my own daughter being a victim" I admit to her making her sniff 

"I don't think I can go back to school. Not when they'll still be there" she says 

"It's fine. You'll stay with me at the bakery but I'll have to call your mom and tell her what happened okay?" I tell her and she nods, I kiss her forehead and smile at her 

"Don't worry about it. Your family loves you and that's all you need" I reply and she hugs me 

"I love you so much dad, you have no idea how happy I am that I have a dad like you" she admits making me chuckle 

"And I love you. From the moment I first held you in my arms" I smile and I get up to call Katniss.

* * *

It gets towards the end of the day and less people are starting to come in the later it gets, I serve the customer and they leave but the next people I have to serve is the least people I'd like even inside here, it's Josh and what must be his girlfriend and their friends 

"Um could I get five cupcakes?" He asks awkwardly as I stare him down 

"That'll be $27.50" I say 

"What? But it says $2.00 each, that's ten" Josh argues 

"Maybe you should've thought twice about yelling at my daughter. Making her cry her heart out. So it's $27.50" I argue back 

"Dad! Mason ruined my—" Taylor's smile falls right off her face 

"What are you doing here?" She asks 

"Getting something to eat what does it look like?" Stacy snaps 

"Oh look now everything is $7.80 each. Too bad, guys you don't get your cupcakes" I smirk knowing they wouldn't have $39

"Taylor can we talk?" Josh asks 

"Nope sorry. It's closing hours. I guess you all don't get those cupcakes you wanted" I say and they all walk out 

"Thanks dad. That was awesome what you did" she admits and I chuckle 

"No one bullies my kids. Looks like they won't be getting anything from the best bakery in town" I smirk kissing the top of her head, I walk to the door and flip the open sign to closed

"Now what do you want for dessert tonight? Choose anything and get the usual for your brothers and sister" I tell her taking my apron off and I leave her to choose the desserts, we stay for a while helping out to clean up and stack the chairs on the tables then I take my little girl home but first I make a little stop, I take her to the meadow that Katniss and I went to when we were kids with the Willow tree I'm so familar with still standing, I take her to the Willow tree and show her the trunk 

"Your mom and I would come here when we were kids and we engraved this when she was five months pregnant with you" I explain showing her the engravement we made, it has a heart then PM+KE= P

"What does P stand for?" She asks 

"Peanut, because we didn't want to know your gender and so you looked like a peanut at one of the scans and so we called you peanut" I explain and she giggles 

"You and mom sound like you were really in love" she admits touching the engraved writing

"We were and we still are. We brought you here when you were just a week old as well but then your mom was doing a community college and I was working... we didn't have that much time to bring you here but I thought today was the perfect time to take you, even though we're in the middle of September" I reply and she smiles as we walk back to the car 

"I don't know if you and mom will agree but I think we should go on a holiday" she says putting her seat belt on

"That actually doesn't sound that bad. We could go to Hawaii or something" I reply 

"Oh my god I'd love that!" She squeals and I chuckle 

"I'll talk with your mother then" I smile starting the car, a family holiday wouldn't be so bad last time I've been on a holiday was Katniss and I's honeymoon where the triplets were conceived but due to me getting her pregnant again I have a feeling we won't be that touchy on this holiday which honestly makes me feel quite unhappy... it's okay Peeta Jr we'll make out alive.

* * *

"I honestly don't know Katniss, I can't let her stay at that school and feel like she's alone" I admit laying in bed as Katniss finishes brushing her teeth 

"I know but we'll have to talk to her about it. Maybe even let her choose the school she likes" she replies getting into bed 

"I guess... I mean I was glad that I was at the counter today" I sigh making her giggle 

"Now she knows she'll always have her daddy to protect her" she replies and I hover over my beautiful wife 

"I showed her our place today. Thought it was the right timing. I showed her the engravement we made as well" I say and I start to kiss down her neck, that sigh is just a total turn on 

"I remember that I'd go there whenever I was upset and you always found me" she sighs as I continue to kiss her slowly down her neck 

"I always wanted to take you there and just make out with you. When we did, it was just amazing, it would've been better if we were together then" I admit looking at her 

"Well we're together now. That's all that matters" she smiles and I do too kissing her 

"I love you so much Katniss" 

"I love you too Peeta" she replies and I kiss her once more before laying back down and cuddling her before we both go to sleep.

 


	27. First Date

**Taylor**

"Taylor! Issac is annoying me!" Mia complains, I look up from my phone and look at my younger brother, currently my parents are out on date night leaving me with my younger siblings 

"Issac. Leave Mia alone" I tell him 

"Issac. Leave Mia alone" he mimicks me, that kid makes me want to kill him sometimes honestly

"I can always tell mom and dad when they get home" I say making him stop, he always hates getting in trouble with mom, she's really scary when she's angry... but of course she baby's him all the time so he's never in trouble, as I scroll through my Instagram news feed there's a knock at the door, I sigh and stand to open it, when I do my eyes widen 

"Josh?" He stands there with his hands in his pockets, what's he doing here 

"Um hey. I was hoping that maybe we could talk?" He asks 

"I guess but I don't want you to waste my time, I'm babysitting my younger siblings" 

"Sure. Do you mind if we talk out here?" He asks and so I join him on the front porch, leaving the door open just a crack

"Listen, I'm sorry. I've been a jerk lately but it's because I know I shouldn't like you the way that I do because we're best friends and I tried to forget it but the more Stacy and I were together the more I fell for you... I broke up with her, I told her that I liked you too much to let you go. That's where I got this red mark on my cheek" he explains 

"Josh I... I don't know what to say" I reply 

"I know you hate me but I want you to forgive me" he begs, taking my hand and I feel my heart race 

"I—Josh please tell me that your being honest... I hope you're not lying" I tell him, looking down at my feet

"Trust me... I'm not lying" he whispers, he lifts up my chin and before I know it his lips are on mine, my first kiss and so I kiss him back but not till we hear someone clearing their throats and we jump apart to see my parents at the bottom of the porch stairs 

"Well well, what do we have here?" Mom asks 

"Oh, Mr and Mrs Mellark... I was just a—" 

"Kissing my daughter" Peeta finishes with a raised eyebrow 

"Yeah... I came to uh well um..." Josh stutters and my parents walk up the steps, my dad steps closer, not looking so impressed

"Katniss, take Taylor inside. Josh and I need to have a little talk" dad says but gives me a look saying that he'll be nice and so I follow my mom inside so my dad and Josh can talk.

**Peeta**

"So why the sudden interest with my daughter?" I ask the young boy after Katniss takes Taylor inside 

"Well it's not sudden... it's always been there but I guess because we had such a great friendship as best friends... I didn't want it to end in a bad way. It turns out the more I denied my feelings towards Taylor... the more I hurt her and it's kept me up at night. I know that your not my biggest fan but I do care and love Taylor, I know that it's stupid for a fourteen year old to admit that but I'm serious about Taylor. I'm sorry that I hurt her, I hope your able to forgive me, sir" he explains making me sigh 

"I expect a lot from you. I accept your apology and I give you my blessing to date her but I don't want my daughter crying to me saying that you broke her heart again. Do you understand?" I ask 

"I understand. I promise I won't let you down Mr Mellark" 

"It's Peeta, kid. If your dating my daughter at least address me by my name" I chuckle and he smiles and nods 

"I need to get going because my parents want me home in time before my curfew. Could you tell Taylor that I said goodbye?" He asks and I nod, he walks down the steps and down our street till he's out of view 

"Daddy?" I turn to see Taylor standing there with a curious look 

"It's okay I didn't scare him away, I gave him my blessing. He just had to hurry home before his curfew" I tell her and see her let a breath out 

"He's a good kid sweetheart. Just no fooling around, your mom got pregnant at seventeen and I don't want the same thing happening to you" I chuckle and she smiles 

"I won't, I promise" she then rushes over and hugs me, I feel unknown tears fall down my cheeks, Taylor breaks the hug and looks at me 

"Don't cry. I'll be okay" she reassures me

"I know... I just don't want my little girl growing up too fast" I sniff 

"I love you, daddy" she whispers hugging me again 

"I love you too, Pooh Bear" 

* * *

**Katniss**

"You look beautiful!" I smile as I walk into my daughter's room, she's going on her first date tonight and honestly it's making me emotional, damn hormones 

"Thanks mom. I'm really nervous though" she admits 

"It's completely normal. It's really nerve racking trust me I know" I giggle and she does too

"Thanks for being such a great mom, mom. I wouldn't trade you and dad in for anything" she says and hugs me, I hug her back 

"Thank you, peanut. You know I was so scared when I got pregnant with you but it actually turns out, you were the best thing that happened to your father and I" I admit, there's a little knock on her door and we break apart to see who it is and Peeta stands in the doorway 

"Josh is here. You ready?" Peeta asks and Taylor nods, we all walk downstairs and Josh stands at the door but his face when he sees Taylor makes my heart melt, it's the exact look I see in Peeta's eyes when he looks at me, after saying goodbye Taylor leaves with Josh, holding his hand on the way to their first date together, finally Peeta and I are alone, I can finally tell him the gender of our baby 

"Peeta... I need to tell you something" I tell him 

"What is it?" 

"The doctor sent what the baby was..." I say 

"We're having a girl" I smile and he does to 

"That's amazing Katniss! Oh my god that's so good to hear" he says 

"I know. Our little Willow Jane, the baby of our family" I sigh as we go into the TV room to watch TV

"You know I'm so glad that we ended up together after everything that's happened" he admits 

"Me too" I reply with a smile.

Its around 10:35 at night till Taylor comes home and immediately I get her to tell me everything that happened, I squealed at every detail especially when he kissed her after their tickle fight, it makes me happy knowing that she's happy, yet isn't that what every parent wants for their child? I look back to when I was first pregnant with Taylor and how terrified I was, as I see her today I thank god that I didn't go through with the abortion or give her away because she was the sun in Peeta and I's relationship, our peanut, our Pooh Bear, our little Taylor Rain. 

* * *

Peeta and I run through the hospital as quick as we can, we just got a call that Peeta's father is in hospital, he fainted when he was baking and Rye told us on the phone that the doctors think that he has cancer so he's going to get checked for it and Peeta and I both have rushed here so we know if he has cancer or not. We're soon at his hospital room door, Peeta opens it and we walk in, his father lays in bed, looking frail and really not well 

"Do they know what kind of cancer it is?" Peeta frowns walking up to where his father sleeps 

"Yes. It's Pancreatic cancer, very deadly. They don't think that he'll make it" his mother sniffs 

"How long will he have?" I ask taking Peeta's hand 

"They said because its spread so quickly, he'll only have a year left, that's the max amount of time" she replies and Peeta sadly nods, I hug my mother in law as she cries on my shoulder 

"I've lost my mother. I can't lose my husband too" she cries 

"It's okay. I know this must hurt, a lot. Your a really braves woman but sometimes the heavens have to take someone when we're not ready to lose them" I comfort her, breaking from the hug, she nods then goes to hug Peeta 

"You should go home to get some rest, Katniss and I will stay here with dad. I'll call if anything happens" Peeta says and she nods, after she leaves Peeta and I sit in the spare seats by his fathers bed 

"I can't believe I'm losing my father... the man who always understood me" Peeta croaks 

"Peeta, I know that it's hard but trust me, I know exactly what you're going through" I comfort him

"I know. Thank you Katniss" he says giving me a sad smile, soon his dad wakes up and lifts his oxygen mask off 

"Hey guys. I'm sorry that I'm leaving so soon" he croaks 

"Hey dad, it's okay. Guess what? Our new baby it's a girl" Peeta replies and his father smiles 

"Another little girl... I'm so proud of you son. You've accomplished a lot and you've made our name proud. I'm glad I got to live the life I did with such a perfect son" I start to see tears fall down from his fathers face as he talks, even Mr Mellark knows himself that he won't be hear to watch his grandbaby to grow up

"Thank you dad. You've been there for Katniss and I when no one else was, you're a great man and I'll make sure that my son's will grow up to be just like you. I love you dad" Peeta sniffs

"I love you too, son. I always will"


	28. Epilogue

I hold our sleeping daughter in my arms, our little girl Willow Jane was only born two hours ago and as healthy as can be. Peeta sleeps in the couch that's in my room seeing as it is four in the morning and he was up only until just a few minutes ago looking after Willow and I, I look down at Willow and kiss the top of her head where her blonde curls lay, I can't believe that I'm here with my fifth child and trust me this is the last but I'm going to miss having babies and the joy of feeling them move or kick from inside my belly but Peeta and I's babymaking stage is over now, we've both happily agreed that Willow will be our last and that's something that needs to happen. 

I smile as Peeta walks in but with our kids this time, Taylor quickly comes over and admires her baby sister in awe, I know how much she loves being an older sister, I know she'll be an amazing mother one day because she has the right nurturing personality that every women should have 

"She's so beautiful. I love her already" Taylor smiles, I let her hold her baby sister while the triplets all give me a good hug and then argue quietly who's holding Willow next and it turned out to be Mia after a real intense staring contest 

"We've done good. Real good" Peeta admits as we watch Taylor help Mia hold Willow, I smile up at Peeta in agreement 

"We definitely did. I'm happy that we came together and that we had Taylor, I wouldn't trade her in for the biggest diamond" I admit 

"That's because she is our big diamond, so are all our other kids but your my most valuable diamond of them all" he smiles 

"Your so sweet. No matter what the situation is you always use the sweetest words" I tell him which makes him chuckle 

"I'm glad you think so, I've always had people say that to me but I never lisented till I met you and that's when I realised that not only am I good with words but I've got a good taste in women" he says and I laugh while rolling my eyes at my husband.

* * *

I sigh as I clean up the triplets mess and only being home for three days, the life of a stay at home mother, look after newborn, clean, do the washing, eat and feed baby, more cleaning, more laundry and maybe a nap if I can sneak it in then Peeta usually cooks dinner and then bed, that's pretty much my daily routine everyday unless Taylor is here then she tends to help me around the house, thank god. I walk into the TV room and smile at the sight... Taylor asleep on the couch with Willow laying on her chest also asleep and for a minute I see myself but with Taylor and then I'm back in reality. I continue to clean around the house till Taylor walks out with a screaming Willow

"It's okay I'll feed her. I've finished cleaning anyways" I tell her and she nods then gives me Willow and goes upstairs, I sit down in the TV room and watch a movie as I feed Willow, half way through the movie I look down at my daughter who's already been looking at me 

"You're such a good baby. I know that when you're older you'll have your big sisters and brothers to take care of you and your daddy too" I say in a quiet tone 

"We all love you so much already and I know that you'll have the perfect childhood"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I made it super fluffy for you guys :))


End file.
